A life with Reploids
by mariannesinger16
Summary: A sequel to my X9 and X10 fanfictions! If you have not read those, please read them or the first chapter won't make any sense. The Maverick Hunters somehow wind up in my bed room, and I have to keep them from everyone, even my own mother! How long will I be able to keep 6'4 robots secret?
1. The Reploids arrive

Player's p.o.v.

Remember me? Oh, sure you do. How could you forget this cute skank? But just in case you miraculously did forget, I'm the fan girl Marianne. After the X10 event, I started playing quite a bit of X1&2 with my best friend. (In real life, she's not into Mega Man at all, but for the sake of the plot, she is in this, and she'll be referred to as V)

"So these are fan made games?"

"Yeah. They're pretty fun, but I'd better see if I can find the geek who made them and see if he's willing to sell them."

"You could just keep them."

"Nahh, then I'll think of myself a thief."

"Well, mind if I play them?"

"Yeah sure. They're programmed with a siri effect, so you can talk to the characters."

"Cool! I'll give them back once I'm done."

"Ok. Just be sure not to cry when- Oops! I'm not a spoiler!"

"Great, now you've got me curious. I'll see ya at school!"

"Later V!" I had been hinting at Axl's death, by the way.

It had been a long day, so I'd decided to go up to my room and play some X8. Right when I pressed the power button, my Tv gave off a bit of electricity. It suddenly gave off a light explosion, causing me to scream from shock. It didn't hurt me, it was just scary. I felt something fall on me and press me into a wall. I felt something in between my breasts (I don't have cleavage T-T) and I looked down. I saw something blue laying on my chest.

I blinked in confusion. Then the blue thing turned over, and I noticed it was a head! And it was connected to a blue robotic body!

"What the hell happened!?"

A black and red creature with familiar spike-y brown hair slowly stood up. "I might've, uh, pressed a couple keys-"

A familiar-looking blond pony tailed man stood up and shaked him by the throat. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!"

The blue head turned back into my breasts, and then he looked up, shocked. I nearly puked when I saw the familiar adorable face of Mega Man X.

He got up and lightly waved at me. "Hi, sorry, we don't mean to intru- D-don't faint!" I didn't hear what he said after I fainted.

X's p.o.v.

I caught the female as she was falling to my right.

"Damn it. Where did you send us, Axl? Into that other Universe?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Hmm... this girl looks familiar," Zero said as he took her from me. "Wait...! This girl... is a human, isn't she!?"

We remained silent. As I examined her body, I knew she was. She was indeed a human. After the event with Ava about a year ago, it was decided humans cannot exist with reploids. We can't trust each other. So, humans were moved into one section of the world, we reploids were moved into another. It was a crime for us to see one another.

"A human!?" I cried. "No! No no no! We can't be around a human! We've gotta get outta here!"

"Wait," Axl said, "if I did transport us into the Universe where people are controlling us, what if everyone here's a human!? ... It could be possible."

"No...! We've gotta get outta here!"

"Hey wait..." Axl took her from us and stared at her for a solid ten seconds. "This human is... our Ms. Marianne, isn't she!?"

I looked back at her. "Y-yeah! She looks just like her!"

"Only with longer hair!"

The girl opened her eyes. She screamed and smacked me against a bookcase. "OW!"

Axl's p.o.v.

"H-hey, miss, calm down...!"

"A-am I dreaming...?" She pinched herself. "Ow...! No..."

"Hey, d-do you remember us?" I asked. "Marianne, right? You're the girl who was controlling us during the events with Vance and Ava, right? Do you remember us? The Maverick Hunters?"

The girl pushed herself back against the wall and turned her head to look at all of us. She put her hand on her chest and gasped for air.

"I guess there's no such thing as normal for me," she sighed. "So they weren't fan made games."

"What're you talking about?"

"You," X said as he got up, "you were the one controlling us, right?"

"Oh, yeah... I'm Marianne." She was still breathing heavily, but she'd calmed down. "It looks like you boys found a way into this Universe, huh?"

"I, uh, was messing with a portal devise..."

"Hey, Ms. Marianne..." X got closer to her. "You wouldn't happen to know how we can get back, do you?"

"I don't even know how you got here!"

"We're fucked, aren't we...?"

Zero punched me into the ground. "This is all your fault, damn it!"

"If you'd like, you could stay with me."

"Oh no, we're in enough trouble from just talking to you!"

"Huh? Why?"

"After the event with Ava, it became a rule for humans a reploids to be separated from each other. We'll be deactivated for just looking at you!"

"Hey, there's no rule like that in this Universe. Reploids don't even exist here!"

"Are you fucking serious!? I'm glad I don't live in your Universe! I'd get bored rather quick!"

"Hey, I enjoy my home just fine!" She folded her arms. "So, until we find a way to get you boys back, you're gonna have to live privately in my home for a while."

"Why privately?"

"Like I said. Reploids don't exist in this Universe. In fact, you boys are famous video game characters we humans like to control. I don't think they'd react calmly if they saw you."

I stood up. "It couldn't hurt, could it?"

X sighed. "Fine, but just til we find out how to get back to our Universe."

Marianne squeeled and hugged me, pressing her head against my cheek. "Now I get to spend some quality time with my favorite video game characters!"

"Hey," I moaned, "we're alive, you know." She squeeled again and rubbed her face against mine. "Take it easy, geez..."

 **So, yeah. A sequel to my X10 fanfic. I would've made an X11, but I have no idea for a plot to that, and I have no idea for a gameplay style. You people wanted more Mega Man related fanfictions, THIS is what you get. Until I come up with a plot, it'll mainly be the Maverick Hunters and me getting into trouble and/or doing something dumb. See ya next time! (Also, taking suggestions for plot)**


	2. Meat Rush

Zero's p.o.v.

I honestly couldn't believe I was now living with the infamous Ms. Marianne, nor could I believe I was in a Universe where humans could control me and my best friend. I was wondering if I would ever get back to my Universe, and if my people would be ok without us. ... Would I ever see Layer again?

I sighed and looked at the floor to see my comrades still asleep. We had to stay in Marianne's basement for the time being, because quote en quote: `She's never down here, nobody will ever find you.'

I'd been awake for a while, though. It would be a struggle to habituate this basement, but until we found out how to go home I had to.

The door opened.

"Mornin', boys!" Marianne said chearfully. "I hope the basement's comfy!"

"Not really," Axl said with a yawn.

"Just wanted to let you boys know I'm off to school. But I have some good news! My mother's gonna be out running a-day-long errand, and won't be back until 10 tonight, something about my dad's job. And my dad'll be at work all day, so you boys can stay upstairs all you want!"

"Great," X said while stretching. "Thank you."

"Just don't touch anything. I'll see ya boys later!"

We climbed out of the basement. Her house was pretty big, and the architecture was pretty normal. On the white walls was pretty much what you'd expect. Pictures of the family, Marianne being cradled by her parents, and even pictures of her on a Volley Ball court.

I walked into a room which I'd recognized as the room where we'd met Marianne. I found a weird book on her shelf, and decided to give it a read.

` _Today was another long day at school, nothing special happened. I just beat up my boy friend, dared V to drink 50-day-old milk, nearly killed one of my teachers with a hammer, caused a fire, and got suspended. It was a pretty normal weak for me. Luckily, I was able to cheer myself up by playing my favorite game MMX! My mom says I need to stop obsessing over that game, but I can't, won't, and never will. =)'_

MMX? Was that an abbreviation of Mega Man X? My friend X? Nothing else interested me in her diary, so I put it back where I'd found it and walked out. I stopped in my tracks. In front of me was a weird creature, growling at me.

"Uh, hi-"

"BARK BARK BARK BARK!"

Player's p.o.v.

V and I were hanging out during lunch with a new friend we had made. (Who'll be known as K to you) She was into Mega Man, too! We couldn't stop talking about it over lunch.

"Axl's the cutest!"

"Oh, how original," K said. "No no, hun, it's clearly Zero."

My phone rang. "Huh? Someone's calling me from my house."

"Is it your mom?" K asked. "Tell her I blame her for that obomination that was X7!"

I answered. "Mom, my friend blames you for the game Mega Man X Se-"

"HEEEELP!"

"Huh? Who is this?"

"Ms. Marianne, there's a monster in your house trying to kill us...!" X whispered, terrified.

"ARF ARF!"

"AAHHH!"

"That's just my dog Rush." (Named him after Rush from the classic series)

"AAAHHHH!"

"Dude? Dude!?"

"AXL!?"

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR ME! SAVE YOURSEL- Huh? GROSS! IT'S PEEING ON ME!"

I sighed and hung up, shaking my head. "There's a crisis going on at my house with my dog, I'll take care of it when I get home."

"Alright," V said. "And Axl's the cutest, K, but X7 _was_ the worst, so I'll give you that."

"Fine. But I bet you can guess my favorite series is the Zero series!"

"It's so hard!"

X's p.o.v.

"Leader's log, final entry. I'm the last of us alive, the beast is hunting me down, he'll find me any minute..."

"ARF ARF!"

"FUCKING SHIT!"

The thing jumped on me right as a door opened.

"I'm ho-ome!"

"ARF ARF!"

"Hey, Rush! Momma's back! Good puppy! Did you have fun with my man X?"

" _Good_ puppy...?"

"Aw-haw! Hm? Where're Zero and my man Axl?"

"I don't know what that monster did to them... My friends, I will avenge thee!"

Player's p.o.v.

I went up stairs and giggled. Zero was on the floor outside my room, curled up in a ball, shivering. Downstairs in the kitchen, Axl was sprawled out on the floor with dog piss on his back.

"Aaauu..."

"Hmm... I don't have spikes here, so I'll have to use Rush."

"Arf!"

My phone rang again. "Hello? Mom? Huh? Yes, I can stay home alone until tomorrow, why? ... What's wrong? ... Ok." I hung up and sighed. "Well, for whatever reason, my mom's gonna be out until tomorrow along with my dad. So it looks like I can party with ya boys!"

"Hooray...," X moaned.

Axl's p.o.v.

Once I'd woken up, Marianne had decided to hang out with us. She'd explained that she'd been controlled us through a console, a tv, and a controller. It was weird, but she didn't get it completely either. Her curfew eventually came, and I went down to the basement to catch some Zs myself.

Right before I went down, a light turned on.

"Hey, my man."

"Marianne. I thought your curfew was an hour ago."

"Yeah, but I can stay up a bit longer." She sat down on the stairs to the basement. "So are you enjoying your time here?"

I sat down next to her. "Well, your dog's a little terrifying."

"Ha ha! Yeah, it's not you, it's him, he barks at everybody." She fell back on the carpet and looked at the ceiling with a look of nostalgia. "Got him when my brother was killed. Must've lived in at least eight places since then... We can never seem to find a school right for me. I've been living here with my best friend for a total of three weeks now, but I know it's not gonna last." She sat back up. "Axl, thank you."

"Hm?"

"With each move, I've brought you and your friends along with me, and now that I know you're alive, it's like I had friends all along." She hugged me. "Thanks for keeping me company, and I'm sorry I had to use you like that."

The room suddenly got hotter.

"I-it's alright. And you're welcome."

She let go of me and stood up.

"I should probably be getting to bed now, and so should you. My mom'll be back by morning, so don't come out of the basement unless I say it's ok, alright?"

I lightly smiled. "Alright."

I went down to the basement, and it suddenly got even hotter. But why just around my face? I felt a smile spread across my burning face, and I went to bed on a pile of old shirts.

 **Yeah, like I said earlier, not much story going on.**


	3. A pointless chapter

**Thanks for the fav! :D**

Axl's p.o.v.

"Axl's log, #24 entry. There's nothing to blast in the damned basement. I'm going crazy. I'm starting to hear voices...!"

"Hey, Axl-"

"HOLY SHIT!"

That afternoon, Marianne's mother was upstairs cleaning the carpet, so we had to stay in the basement all day. Yeah, it wasn't fun, but we couldn't help it.

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the basement.

"Crap, she's coming," X whispered. "Quick, to the closet!"

"What the hell?" I whispered. "She said she was never down here!"

We heard her footsteps directly outside the closet door. We held our breaths and hid behind some boxes. Her footsteps were as loud as our heartbeats. The door started to open, but before she stepped in we were out a window. Marianne's house was near a cliff, so we were able to get outside and scale the cliff. I hovered, though.

"Great, now what're we supposed to do?"

"Well, I guess just wait out here until she leaves."

I sighed and pressed my back against the cliff. This was so boring! Well, I guess it was better than being stuck back there, but I needed something to just happen!

The rock before X's feet broke off.

"X!"

He landed in a tree just below us.

X's p.o.v.

"X! You alright!?"

"I'm fine!" They jumped down in front of the tree I'd fallen in, and I jumped down to them. "Geez, what a fall."

A gunshot sounded.

"What the hell was that!?" Zero snapped. "That sounded like a Mega Buster, but a bit different."

A weird creature ran past us. It looked like a bigger version of Marianne's Rush, only it had horns and a shorter tail.

"What was-" A gunshot fired again. "ACK!"

"Axl!"

A tall scruffy person ran past us, holding some type of contraption. "GET BACK HERE!"

"What the... what the hell was that?" I asked. "A-are you alright?"

"Yeah. What the hell was that weak shot? It didn't even dent my armor! It was more shocking than anything!"

"... I'm gonna go check that guy out."

I dashed forward, using the shadows to keep myself hidden. I found the man with the contraption. He was turning over, eyeing the trees.

"Where are ya...!?"

I took a step forward. Right before he shot the tree I was behind, I ducked forward and shot the contraption into a tree. I dashed forward and held my Mega Buster against his head.

"What's that thing!? And why'd you attack my friend back there!?"

The man stared at me with his mouth wide open. He looked at me from the foot upward and then he stared at my Mega Buster. Then I'd remembered something. ... Reploids don't exist in this Dimension!

I started to dash away, but the man grabbed my Mega Buster and held me still.

"What are you?" he asked. "You some type of robot?"

What the hell's a robot? "Uuumm... yes?"

He circled me. "I didn't know they made robots like this now-a-days." He picked up my Mega Buster. "Is this a gun?"

"Gun? Uh, this is my Mega Buster. I'm a pretty skilled shooter."

The man snickered. Something about him gave me an uneasy feeling. I took a step back.

"Do you think you could help me with something, monsieur robot?"

"M-my name is X-"

"There are special dear out in these woods whose heads are worth a fortune."

"Um... I don't know what a dear is..."

"Seriously...? They're creatures that are worth a lot of cash."

"Cash...?" I still don't know what that is.

"Yes. Now, I'm having trouble getting my shots on one. Mind shooting a few?"

"Uh, I guess it couldn't hurt. My friends are shooters, too. Although, one of them's better at the saber, though."

"Oh... get your robot friends to help. I could use all the help I can get."

Player's p.o.v.

"Hi, mom! I'm back!" I rushed down into the basement. "Hey boys, miss m-" My mouth dropped open. They were gone. "Boys...? Boys!?" I ran back up. "Uh, mom I'm going for a walk. Come on, Rush!"

"Arf!"

I didn't notice it, but my mother wasn't there. I didn't want to notice anyway. Where the hell did they go!? They knew they weren't supposed to be out in the open!

Rush and I stopped in our tracks as we heard a weird type of shot.

"What the-!? Was that a gun shot?"

"Arf arf!"

"No. That sound... isn't that the Mega Buster?"

Zero's p.o.v.

To this day, I still don't know what "dear" were, but they seemed almost like the reploids that attack me and my friends during stages. I'd found one near some water.

I held up my Mega Buster, shaking a bit. I'm not as good at the Mega Buster as X, and I'd gotten so used to close combat. Why couldn't I just use my Z Saber?

The dear noticed me, and I'd shot. I would've missed even if it didn't run away, I was way off.

"Damn it! This is why I do close combat!"

I sighed and ran past the river. I'd found another one eating some grass behind the trees. I got a bit excited and held my Buster back up, but then I had an idea. If I couldn't shoot it, I'd just bring it back to the old guy (Mr. Prisher) and he could shoot it. Brilliant.

"Come on, fella."

"Yelp!"

"Hey! HEY! No bucking! OW!"

I'd carried it all the way to Mr. Prisher, who was smoking a cigar while lying on the smooth grass. Little did I know he was thinking `These robots'll make me a fortune.'

"Hey, Mr. Prisher!" I called.

"Oh, you're ba- WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL IT FIRST!?"

"Cuz I suck at the Mega Buster. I thought you could do it." I let the dear go, and it ran over Mr. Prisher. "S-sorry..."

Gun shots sounded in the back round. Another dear ran over Mr. Prisher, followed by Axl who also ran over him.

"GET BACK HERE!"

A dear ran past Axl, causing him to stop and look, allowing X to bump into him, and for them both to fall on Mr. Prisher.

"Ow! Sorry."

Mr. Prisher moaned in agony. X and Axl are about the same size, weighing 500 lbs each.

"M-Mr. Prisher! Oh man, we are so sorry, do you want some help!?"

"I'm... fine... thanks..."

A dear ran past us.

"Dear!" X cried as he took a step forward, stepping on Mr. Prisher's balls before shooting the dear. He'd missed. "Damn it! Huh? I-I'm so sorry!"

"My... balls..."

"Hey! Boys!" a familiar voice called.

"Huh? Ms. Marianne?"

"What're you three doing out here!? You're supposed to be in the basement!"

"Your mom almost found us. We would've been spotted if we hadn't left."

"Arf!"

"AAAHHHHH!"

I ended up hiding behind a rock, while X climbed up a tree and Axl hovered five feet away.

"Arf arf!"

"Uh... Can you boys come ba-"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" X cried. "WE'LL COME BACK, JUST KEEP YOUR DEMON AWAY FROM US AND WE'LL STAY IN THE BASEMENT FOREVER!"

"There's a good reploid," Marianne said. "Good boy, Rush."

"Arf!"

Player's p.o.v.

I sneaked them back in the basement, but I didn't need to. My mom still wasn't back, but I hadn't realized that until after they'd gone in the basement. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Marianne, I've got some bad news. Your father's in the hospital again."

"What!? What's wrong with him now?"

"He's having some heart problems. The doctors'll take care of him, they always manage to save him. I'll be there soon, alright?"

"... Alright."

I hung up and headed to the basement. My father had a knack for winding up in hospitals. He's ony 54, though. Last time he was in the hospital, he'd broken both legs. I remember one time he was in there because he needed a kidney transport. Then, he had heart problems.

I sighed. I knew he would get out again, but I couldn't help but worry. I knew the next move was coming. I didn't know how I knew, I just knew. What would I do with the boys? How would I move them with me?

 **Soooo... I am slowly coming up with a plot... :) Somebody please come up with an idea for the next one. ... Seriously, I have nothing for the next chapter. Help! T-T**


	4. The Hunters torture a human

**To all of you who think the previous chapter was pointless... well yes. Yes it was. But I enjoy writing pointless stuff that may or may not entertain people, I just like writing. If my fingers tell me to write something that's complete bullshit, then I'll write complete bullshit. Sometimes I'll write a master piece, other times I'll write something like X7. I promise, the next few chapters will be entertaining at least. (If my fingers say so)**

Player's p.o.v.

It was the weekend, so I was allowed to play video games all day. I honestly didn't see the point in playing a Mega Man game since the Maverick Hunters were in my basement, but I'd decided to do it anyway.

I turned on my Tv to play MMX1. But... nothing came up. I'd figured my SNES must've been broken, but it wasn't. It played my other games normally. I'd hoped I wouldn't have to replace my MMX cartridge, it took me forever to find that thing along with the rest of the X series! It sucked growing up in the early 2000s and having to get all the good games off of E-bay or a yard sale.

I'd figured that it was because the main character wasn't there, so I could play through the story with a character that's not there. If that was the case, then I knew V was not going to be happy with X9 and X10. I had to come up with a lie for her...

The doorbell rang.

"Hi, V!"

"Hey. These fanmade games aren't working."

"Oh, yes! I remembered this morning, they crashed afterward I played them. I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you."

"It's ok. You wanna hang out with me and K?"

"Sure! I'll just tell you what happened in X9 and X10. Just let me go grab something from my basement." I rushed downstairs. "BOYS!" The hunters woke up with a shock from my yell. "I'm gonna be gone for a while. Stay in here until I get back, ok?"

X sighed. "Ok."

"Alright. See ya boys later."

X's p.o.v.

I did literally nothing but stare at the ceiling for an hour. The only thing keeping me from going insane was the fact that I was busy pondering over what a robot was.

My thoughts were interrupted when I'd heard Zero scratching at the wall. How long was he doing that? Axl was running around the room, panicking.

"Out...! I want out...! I want blast something...! Clusterphobia getting to me...! Walls closing in...! Can't breathe...!"

"None of us can breathe," I said. "We're reploids. We don't have lungs."

"I WANNA BLAST SOMETHING!"

"I'm actually starting to side with Axl on this one," Zero said, still scratching the wall, not even turning to face me. "If I don't get out of this tightly closed basement soon, I'm gonna go nuts."

"We don't have nuts. Again, we're not humans." I sat up. "But you're right. We're basically prisoners here. Let's get outta here. All we've gotta do is stay low and find out how to get home."

Axl rushed for the closet and hopped out the window. "FREEDOOOM!"

As we followed Axl out, I felt like I'd been experiencing deja vu. I was entering a new world where no one had seen anything like me before, and everyone was a human. ... This was just like the time I'd first woken up. The only difference was... I wasn't alone this time. I had friends who were just like me by my side. I smiled. At least it wasn't _exactly_ like the first time.

Player's p.o.v.

I was hanging with my friends V and K, and we even told K about the fan made X9 and X10. I was telling them the plot, and how scared I was for the characters. First, I told them about X9.

"Axl fucking died!?" V cried. "Fuck you, whoever made these games!"

"And Zero barely did anything in most of it? Did they just like X the best or what!?"

"Well, I didn't make the game, so I wouldn't know," I said. "But you'll never guess what they did in X10! They used a female villain!"

"In a Mega Man game!?"

"I like male villains," V whined. "They're cooler."

"Yeah, Ava was more of a bitch than anything," I admitted. "But if you thought Axl comitting suicide was bad, you should see what happened to him in X10."

V shook me by the neck. "WHY SO MUCH AXL HATE!? HE'S THE BEST CHARACTER!"

"Zero's the best character!" K cried.

And so I told them about X10. I didn't tell them about the fact I came into the video game and shielded Axl from his own gun. Instead, I said Zero was the one that had stopped him.

After they told me that was crazy, I could've sworn I saw the Maverick Hunters run behind me. I sighed.

"Excuse me, girls, I have to use the-"

"Hey there, geeks."

"Huh? Oh. You." In front of us was ENJ. The senior who had nothing better to do than to make fun of the flat chested girls who liked games from the 80s and 90s.

I sighed. "ENJ. What do you want now?"

"I see you have a new geek to hang out with."

"My name is K, and I'm not a geek! Who is this guy?"

"The immature bastard who has nothing better to do than to tell us we have to share his opinion," V said. "You leave us and K alone."

"I won't leave you alone unless you stop playing those stupid games and start playing stuff like Until Dawn!"

"I hate horror games!" V cried. "And fuck you anyway!"

"You know what, that's it!" I snapped. "I'm tired of you insulting me and V!"

"Marianne, calm down!"

"I can't stand the fact you exist! So come at me! I'll beat some sense into that day old mind of yours!"

"I'm 17! Well, then, if you wanna fight with me geek, then I'll be more than happy to- WHAH!"

He suddenly was hauled into the air. I could've sworn I'd seen Axl pulling him into the air.

Axl's p.o.v.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Don't you know it's rude to pick on a lady?" I asked.

"Huh!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? PUT ME DOWN!"

"Ha ha! Ok, ride's over!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

He hit the ground with a loud thud.

"ENJ!?" I heard Marianne ask. "Are you ok? ... Damn it! I wanted to be the one to kill him!"

I hovered back down to our little hiding spot.

"Are you insane!?" Zero growled. "We're trying to stay hidden!"

"Hey, Marianne was about to get killed by that guy."

"So humans resort things out with violence?" X asked. "I don't think I wanna stay in this Universe for too long..."

"I'll go get a nurse," I heard someone say. Marianne rushed up to us and tightly hugged me, pressing her face against my chest. "You're my man! I love you!"

The atmosphere suddenly got hotter. "Hey, uh, Marianne, who was that guy about to kill you?"

"I was about to kill him. He's just a jerk who thinks he's mature. I must thank you for cracking his skull against the concrete. But what're you three doing out here?"

"We got bored! I was about to go insane, and Axl didn't even need us to tell him it was time to go!"

Marianne backed off me and smiled.

"How about we make a deal? You boys torture ENJ for the rest of the day and I'll let you roam the streets and go wherever you want. Oh boys, this is a perfect deal, there is no way you can pass this up!"

"Hell no," X snapped. "I've had to put up with enough pointless violence in my Universe, and I have no intention of putting up with it in yours!"

Marianne sighed. "That's such bad news. I wonder how Rush would react to it-"

X held her hands. "We'll do it! We'll do it, just keep your pet demon away from us!"

Zero's p.o.v.

So to regain our freedom, we chose to torture this guy ENJ. When he'd woken up from the huge cuncussion, he was strapped to a chair with some rope Marianne had lent us.

"Morning, Mr. ENJ. Would you like a cup of torture?" I asked. I activated the Sheild Beatle's weapon (the bludgeon) and smack him in between the legs.

"AAAU!" Again. "AUUUAAAAA!" Another wack. "GROOAAAAAH!" He broke the thin ropes and kicked me inbetween my legs. He cringed and hopped on one foot, holding the foot he had kicked me with. "AAAAAUGH!" There's another advantage to not having a peanus. ;)

X came over and smacked him with his Buster on the head. ENJ fell on the floor with his eyes rolled back in his head.

Axl transformed into a frying pan (in this fanfiction he can transform into any object), and X used it to smack ENJ's head.

ENJ looked up at us, his eyes going everywhere and stars dancing around his head comically.

"Unleash the puppy!"

Rush charged in and bit ENJ right on the ass.

"AAAuuughaaaoooh...!"

"Good puppy," X said in a childish voice. "You're a good puppy, yes you are, oh, yes you are!"

Axl transformed into a safe. I picked him up and dropped him right on ENJ.

"AAAAUUUUGH!"

"Uh, we're just gonna let Rush continue biting your ass," Axl said as he turned back.

"Yeah, uh..." X scratched his head. "I _was_ gonna come up with another torture-"

"But he didn't."

"I did _not_."

Player's p.o.v.

Heh heh. :) That's what you get for saying Mega Man is garbage, bitch!

So I had kept my promise, and the Maverick Hunters would be living on the streets. I was going down to the basement that night to get an SNES game, and to my shock the Maverick Hunters were asleep down there.

"... Ha. Couldn't find a nice place to sleep, could ya?"

I bent down next to my personal favorite character Axl. He looked so peacefull. I couldn't help but softly pet his cute face. ... I knew I couldn't have these feelings for him, he was a machine! A really, really cute machine... =/) 3

 **Hope you enjoyed! In case you were wondering, ENJ is named after a Youtuber who was a total immature bitch to me. Why was he an immature bitch? Because I was sharing my opinions and being mature about it. Follow, favorite, review, check out my Youtube Channel Shiny Piece and have a nice day. See ya chumps later!**


	5. The Silhouette

Player's p.o.v.

When I'd woken up, I found I'd fallen asleep on Axl. I blushed and jumped off of him. He didn't seem to have noticed. I knew he and the others would probably leave once they'd woken up.

"Marianne! Time to wake up! The bus is coming!" my mom called.

"I-I'll be right there, mom!"

I went up to my room and put on my school uniform. Except I wore shorts, not the skirt. I just hate skirts, I'm sorry, I don't know why my friends like wearing them. They itch, and... ... I'm scared it'll come up and... EEP!

"Why were you in the basement?"

"Uh, I-I was down there looking for a game and I just fell asleep. I'll see ya later, mom! See ya, Rush!"

"Arf!"

Right before I opened the door, my mom called out to me again. "Marianne, why don't you ever wear the skirt? Don't you get in trouble for that?"

I sighed. "I hate skirts, mom. And yes, I've been put in trouble many times. See ya later!" And with that, I was gone.

Axl's p.o.v.

I felt what I had felt three years ago. Smooth skin on my armor, and a warm breath on my face. It was the exact same feeling from three years ago. And, just like three years ago, when I'd woken up, there was no one there.

X yawned, snapping me out of my reflections.

"Well, let's start looking for a way back to our Universe."

I stood up. "Yeah."

The city was big, and it was pretty hard for us to blend in. We mainly hid in the shadows the whole time. We didn't know what we were looking for, we didn't know where we were going, we didn't even know where we were. There was no one we were allowed to talk to...

We were walking through an ally, and we stopped in our tracks by the sight in front of us.

"... No... fucking... way...!"

Player's p.o.v.

DO NOT SKIP THIS IS IMPORTANT!

I had fallen asleep in class, and the teacher had to spray me with a fire hydrant because nothing else worked.

"Pay attention!"

I almost fell asleep again. To keep myself awake, I thought about how I could help the Maverick Hunters. I enjoyed having them around, but I knew they belonged in their video game world. The reploids needed them. And X wouldn't shut up until the war in his Universe ends, so I knew I'd better get his butt back in there soon.

I thought of something... they came here through the cartridge, maybe they could go back through the cartridge! And V gave me back X9 and X10, so maybe I could use my TV and the cartridge to send them back somehow! Brilliant! I just had to find them!

After class, I went to the women's bathroom and opened up a window, ready to get out.

"Marianne," V said, "what're you doing?"

"Oh! Uh, hi, V, I was just uh-"

"You're ditching?"

"Um-"

"What!?" K cried as she stepped into the bathroom. "Marianne, you're ditching!? Why!?"

"Um, I-I have... something to do..."

"What? Change the rest of your outfit to a football uniform?" V asked. "Then go lift weights and get bycepts? Then try to grow balls and a dick? Then go fuck the girl next door?"

I looked at her blankly. "... I never said I don't like being a g-"

"There's nothing feminine about you!" V cried.

"V," K said, "please stop!"

"And now you're ditching. Why? Because the guys do it!? Because ditching'll make you feel more like a man!? Because you can't stand the fact you're a woman!? You're the weaker sex, deal with it!"

I slapped her. We were all quiet for a bit.

"Well maybe I should be a man!" I cried. "Women are weak and stupid! Women only care about the outside, they waste time and money putting on powder, and putting paint on nails! Men don't waste time with that! GIRLS LIKE YOU ARE WORTHLESS!"

I couldn't believe what I had just said. I like being a girl, just not a girly girl. I had no desire to be a man, and I knew women could be strong. JUST as strong as men for that matter. What had gotten me so mad?

"Marianne, that was uncalled for," K said.

"If you can't appreciate me for who I am then leave me alone!"

"Fine!"

On the verge of crying, I jumped out the window and ran into the city. I'd completely forgotten about the Maverick Hunters, I just wanted to get out of there!

X's p.o.v.

In front of us was the silhouette of...

"... Sigma...?"

He suddenly vanished right before our eyes. We stared in shock for half a minute. What had we just witnessed? Sigma was back? And in another Universe!?

I dashed forward, wanting to see if he had just run back there.

"Wait! X!"

I didn't hear what else Zero said. They ran after me, and we stopped in our tracks again. We were wide open! People were everywhere! A hobo was staring at us!

"People are everywhere!"

"Go right!" Zero cried. People. "Go left!" More people. "Go right!" People. "Go left!" People. "RIGHT!" People. "LEFT!" People. "RIGHT!" People. "FUCK IT!"

We were running from the city like loonatics. We stopped running when I'd bumped into our Ms. Marianne.

"M-Marianne!" I thought I saw tears running down her face, but they vanished with just a swipe from her hand.

"Oh! Finally, I found you boys! I've got something to tell you!"

"We just saw Sigma!" Axl cried. "Oh, you don't know who that is."

"Of course I know who Sigma is," she said, a bit insulted. "He was once the leader of the Maverick Hunters, but then he became a Maverick himself. Two of you killed him six time, and Axl, you helped kill him for the seventh, and each time he came back. Then for the eighth time you beat him, the homosexual Lumine told you that a new evolution of reploids was about to unfold, and so Sigma would finally be dead for good."

"H-how do you know tha-"

"I've been controlling X's every move since the day he first fought Vile."

"I know you said you were controlling us already," I said. "BUT IT STILL MAKES ME MAD!"

"And now you're saying he's back?"

"We saw him," Zero said. "He just vanished into thin air, and I doubt we were all having the same hallucination."

"... We only saw a silhouette," I said. "So maybe it could've been anybody his body size."

"Yeah, that's probably it."

"I don't think I've ever seen a human as big as Sigma, though," Marianne said. "Well I haven't seen EVERY human out there, so it's possible."

"So what did you have to tell us, Ms. Marianne?"

"... ... ... Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey! You boys are getting nowhere out here, maybe you should just continue to stay with me while you're here!" Marianne seemed rushed telling us this.

"Hmm... we _are_ getting nowhere fast," Zero agreed.

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "Ok, we'll stay with you for a bit longer. But please let us out of the basement sometimes!"

"Alright, I promise. Let's go, my men!"


	6. Date of Disaster

**Thanks for the fav! =D**

Player's p.o.v.

I couldn't tell them. I just couldn't. I feared being alone so much.

"Well," I said with a sigh, "if I'm gonna be keeping them here, I might as well take them somewhere. Hmm... now, if I were a male 6'4 robot, where would I wanna go?"

"Arf arf!"

"Not now, Rush! I'm thinking! I'll feed you later!"

"Whine... arf!"

"Hey! That's an idea!" I said as I went down to the basement. "Hey, boys! You wanna come with me to a pet daycare?"

"What the hell's a pet daycare?"

Axl was slowly crawling up the stairs. "I'll go anywhere...! Just get me out of this basement...!" His head fell on one of the steps.

"You've only been in there for a few hours..."

"Well it's been very long few hours!"

So they agreed to go with me to take Rush to a doggy daycare. And yes, they couldn't go out in public, so I decided to disguise them! My dad's clothes were a bit big, but I used his pants to cover their legs and his hoodies to cover their heads and faces. And since it was still technically winter, (January) it wasn't weird dressing like this. I even decided to wear pants myself, and put Rush in a doggy sweater.

"Mom! I'm taking Rush to the doggy daycare!"

"Uh, alright."

I just had to put a bone in Rush's mouth to keep him from barking at my robotic friends. It wasn't too hard to sneak them out, my mom's always in her room. But I wasn't going to put off Rush, I was going because I had a plan to get a certain someone's attention...

Zero's p.o.v.

It was a bit uncomfortable having my hair in that hoodie, I probably should've taken Alia's advice and gotten a hair cut. Marianne's long hair is shorter than mine, it's pretty sad, really. The only noise was Rush gnawing on his bone and occasionally growling at us, so I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, Ms. Marianne, any chance you'll be seeing those friends of yours at this daycare thing?"

She seemed angered by my question. "They don't have dogs."

"... ... Oookaaaay..."

She was angered the rest of the way. I suspected she was just mad at her friends, but that wasn't any of my business. After fifteen minutes, we reached the daycare, and she'd seemed to chear up.

"Here we are, Rush! Ms. Dianne'll be happy to see you!"

"Arf arf!"

"So now that you're here, do you think you could tell us what the hell a daycare is?" Axl asked. "The suspense is killing me!"

"A daycare is where you take your child and leave them there for a while until you're ready to go back and get them. A pet daycare is pretty much the same thing, only for animals like Rush. We usually only do it when we're going someplace where children and/or pets aren't allowed."

"Are you going somewhere?" X asked.

"No," Marianne said smiling. "I don't come here for Rush..." She winked at us. "I come here for the cute guy that works here!" She ran inside.

"Ow!" I cried. "Why'd you hit me!?"

Axl looked at me, confused. "Did I hit you?"

Axl's p.o.v.

"Hi, Ms. Dianne!" Marianne said as she placed Rush on the counter. "I'm leaving Rush here for a day. Oh! Is Fernando here?"

"Yes, he's out in the back walking some dogs."

"Ok!"

She ran out to the back and started chatting with this Fernando guy. We were watching from behind a fence, keeping our heads low, trying to keep our faces hidden.

I don't know if they were trying to talk to me while we were keeping an eye on our Ms. Marianne. When I saw her smile with this boy, I was angered. Why? I don't know. I honestly wanted to kill this guy. Was I going Maverick? Thinking about that made my hearing come back.

"Ow, ow, ow, AAU!" I looked up and found I was choking X. "Your grip is strong...!"

"S-sorry, man!"

"Are you alright!? Why're you getting so violent all of a sudden!?"

"Uh..." I'm glad my hoodie was covering my face. "I think I'm just getting anxious from being in this Universe for so long."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," X said, rubbing his throat. "It's weird being around humans again. I haven't seen one since the last time I got an armor."

"You have a lot of armors."

"My creator must've really liked cosplay."

I felt the atmosphere heat up again. I looked at Marianne through the shade of my hoodie, and for some reason I couldn't keep looking at her smile or it would get too hot. What was wrong with me?

"Guys, I think I might have a virus."

"What!?"

"Oh snap! Last time you had a virus you comitted suicide!"

Player's p.o.v.

That was awful. I hated having to flirt with this guy. I looked over at the Maverick Hunters, and Axl wasn't even batting an eye at us. I was trying to get him jealous, the least he could've done was acknowledge the fact I was flirting with this guy I didn't even like! And what was even worse, he seemed to have the hots for me.

"So you wanna go out sometime?" he asked.

Now what? I was just flirting with him, it'd be insane to say no!

"Sure, uh, h-how about tonight?" I wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Sure! I'll pick ya up at 8!"

"Ok." I slumped away. That wasn't what I was hoping at all. Then I had an idea! I ran over to the Maverick Hunters. "Hey, boys!"

"Whatever we do...! We do not... panick...!"

"Are you three alright?"

"We uh, think Axl might have a virus."

"WHAT!?" I slapped Axl across the face, throwing his hoodie off. I grabbed his jacket and shook him. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE A CONTAGEOUS VIRUS, IF YOU KILL YOURSELF AGAIN I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!"

"Ow..."

"Well, before Axl comitts another suicide, I need you boys to help me with something."

"Huh? What?"

I sighed. "I agreed to go on a date with this Fernando guy, and I really don't wanna go. So please... could you trash our date? Pretty please?"

Axl grabbed my hands and gripped them tightly. "Sure thing! When's this date!? What's a date!?" His grip tightened.

"Ow...! You have a very tight grip...!"

"I know, right?" X said.

X's p.o.v.

So the date was that night, and Marianne came up with a brilliant way to trash it. I don't know what the significance of this was, but if it meant doing something other than pondering what a robot was for an hour in the basement, then I was willing to help. What IS a robot, anyway?

Axl was hiding with me, and he was going a bit crazy.

"Hey, calm down, dude. We're trashing a date, whatever that is, not going after a Maverick. The humans are lucky to not have to deal with those guys."

"Heheh! I'm just glad I'm splitting these two up! Plus, I wanna make her happy! ... ... ... What?" I turned from him and lightly chuckled. "What? What!? What's so funny!?"

My chuckle got a bit louder. He didn't even know! That was so sweet. I subdued my chuckle as best I could and took a step forward. "I'll tell ya later. Let's just mess up this date! They're already here!"

I forgot his name, uh, let's just call him F. He stepped into the resturaunt with our Ms. Marianne, and sat down at a table. Little did he know, crawling on the floor under each table was my best friend ready to fuck them up.

"Oohhhhh hell yes," he whispered.

I snuck into the kitchen and put in some powder Marianne had given me into their dishes. I didn't know what it did, but I was about to find out. And while I was there, I put a powder in their drinks. I ducked back under the tables, waiting to see what would happen.

Marianne didn't touch her drink, and after a few sips, F suddenly went up to go to the bathroom. Zero then popped up and lightly winked at Marianne and whispered, "I'm gonna rape this chair!"

Axl was in the air vents (How he'd managed to fit in there, I'll never know) and was fiddling with the pipes going along the wall.

He snickered. "This is gonna be so great...!"

F came back.

"Phew, sorry for running out on that, what's in this water?"

"Not sure," Marianne said, trying not to laugh.

F sat down in his chair, but only to fall through it. "... What the fuck!?"

"A-are you ok?" Marianne asked with a giggle.

"My ass hurts."

The waiter rushed over. "Sir! Are you alright!? I'm so sorry! I didn't know there was anything wrong with this chair!"

"Nah, sir, it's ok..."

"L-let me get you another chair." Right as F was about to sit down in another chair, Axl opened the airvents, letting down water right on F. The waiter was horrified. "I-I am so sorry, sir-"

"It's... cool..."

I laughed softly.

"L-let me get your food out right away!"

So they brought the food out. Marianne didn't touch hers and just looked at F with an expression screaming `Eat it. Eat it all up.'

And he did! After the first bite, he rushed to the bathroom again, holding his stomach. Bye-bye whatever it was F had for lunch!

Marianne walked over and gave me a high five. "Thanks, my man!"

"Anytime."

Axl's p.o.v.

When I went down to the basement that night, I had been doing my best trying not to explode. I had been laughing my head off. I didn't know why I was so happy, and I didn't know why my face was so hot. Then X walked in and I remembered something.

"Hey, why were you chuckling back there?"

He slightly turned his head from me and chuckled again. "It's sweet."

"What? What is?"

He walked over and patted me on the back, still smiling.

"Nah, you figure it out on your own."


	7. Haunted stupid house

Zero's p.o.v.

It'd been nearly a month. I'd never thought I would ever be around humans for so long. If I'm honest, I thought I would've been home by then. Was my Universe ok? Were my fellow reploids ok? ... Was Layer ok?

"... Hey, X," I said. "... Do you miss our Universe?"

"Yeah. I hope everyone's alright." He walked up next to me. "We're just gonna have to pray everyone's alright without us, and hope that evil's asleep while we're gone, and that nobody wakes it up."

"I don't know..."

"Huh? Axl. I thought you were asleep."

"... I don't know if our Universe is ok," he said. He turned over and looked at us. He looked worried. "What if something bad happened while we were gone? And if something bad _did_ happen, would it not have happened if we had been there?"

X turned to face both of us.

"We have no choice," he said. "We have to believe in our people, and pray that they've been able to survive on their own. Our Navigators are intelligent, they would figure out how to get our people to a shelter. And when we get back-"

"If we get back."

" _When_ we get back, if there is an evil waiting for us, endangering our people... then we have to continue to fight. I would like there to be world peace, but if it's not time for peace to come, then we have to continue to play our parts."

I sighed. "You're right. But until then... we might as well enjoy this vacation."

X turned around and smiled.

"Yeah. The only human I dislike in this Universe is ENJ, everyone else is just fine."

"Including me?"

"Oh, hi Marianne, why aren't you in school?"

"I decided not to go. There are certain people there I'd like to avoid. You boys wanna hang today?"

Axl bolted up. "Sure! What's on the sechual today!?"

"There's a new attraction over at the amusement park! It's a haunted house!"

"What's that?" I asked.

I giggled. "You boys'll love it! I love creepy stuff myself!"

"What's creepy stuff?"

Player's p.o.v.

"Sorry, Rush, you have to stay here."

"Arf arf!"

I ran into my mom's room. "Hey, mom! Just wanted to let you know I'm off! I'll see ya!" Little did I know my mom was thinking this:

"Hm. Marianne's normally not so vigorous, especially not when her dad's in the hospital. I've actually never seen her this happy, not even when she's with her friend V. I wonder what's gotten into my little girl?"

Hopefully a dick! Assuming Axl has one...

So the boys and I headed for the haunted house. It wasn't too hard to sneak them in, and by then I'd gotten used to sneaking them into places.

The first jump-scare the haunted house provided was a skeleton that landed right in front of my face. I sighed and punched it away with rage.

"COME ON! YOU FUCKIN' PEOPLE CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!"

The skeleton ended up hitting Zero in the head.

"Ow!"

The next jump-scare was a spider that jumped at me while screeching when I stepped on a button. Pissed, I squeezed the spider and shook it.

"WHAT IS IT WITH THESE JUMP-SCARES!? THEY'RE NOT SCARY!"

"Marianne, c-calm down!" X said.

"FUCKING _FNAF_ IS SCARIER THAN THIS PLACE!" I roared while shaking X by the neck. "WHERE'S THE HORROR!? THIS PLACE ISN'T SCARY!"

"Why is everybody trying to choke me...?"

By the next jump-scare which was a clown, I had quit. I was done. I marched out of the haunted house and punched the receptionist to the ground.

"YOUR HAUNTED HOUSE IS FUCKING STUPID! I WANT MY MONEY BACK! AND FOR WASTING FIVE MINUTES OF MY TIME, YOU'RE PAYING ME FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS ALONG WITH MY MONEY BACK!"

"We were scared in there," Axl said. "We were with her, she made it scary, does that count?"

Axl's p.o.v.

It turns out, punching a receptionist and demanding five hundred dollars is not a good idea. Marianne had to work at the haunted house all day wearing a mini skirt, a t-shirt with a skull on it, and a bat hat.

"Step right up, enter the house of scares, it won't scare you, but we'll be taking your money anyway. Step right up!"

"Sorry you're stuck here, Marianne," X said. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Get me out of this skirt! I fucking hate skirts!"

"Ok," I said.

I ripped her skirt off her waste, revealing her white panties. She stood still and was quiet for a moment. With a bright pink blush spread across her freckled face, she kicked me into a sign, breaking it.

"AXL, YOU PERVERT!"

"Ow...! You're the one who asked me to get you out of that...!"

So, taking pitty on our Ms. Marianne, the three of us had decided to help her out by getting some people to go to the haunted house.

"So how're we gonna get humans to go to that haunted house?"

"Hmm... we'll think of something."

"Hey, uh, what's the hurry?" I asked, taking a couple glances back at her. If I'm honest, I didn't know why Marianne was so mad about being in the outfit. She looked kinda cute in that uniform of hers... =/)

A weird looking human that went up to my knee suddenly rushed up to us.

"Robots!"

" _What_ is a robot...!?" X growled.

"Benny! I'm so sorry, sirs. I didn't know there were people cosplaying robots here."

"Actually-"

"Yes, we're the only ones, though," Zero said suddenly. "We're actually advertising the haunted house, but we wore the wrong costumes, so we're just hanging out here. Would you mind checking out the haunted house?"

"Oh! I hadn't noticed they made a haunted house!"

"Few minutes from here," I said, "it's got a pretty girl in a cute uniform in front of it, you can't miss it."

"Ok. Let's go, Benny." They left.

"Well, that's two people."

"`Pretty girl in a cute uniform,' eh?" Zero quoted with his eyes slanted.

"... What?"

He patted my back. "Nothin', man."

Player's p.o.v.

In about an hour, the house had gotten enough visitors, so I was allowed to leave.

"Ah, finally!" I cried as I stepped out in my regular short-shorts. "I'm free! Hey, boys. Uh, sorry I brought you here, it was a waste of time."

"Nah, it's alright," X said. "It's better than being in the basement with your pet demon."

"Rush is not a demon!" I snapped. "Relax, he'll get used to you boys."

After a while of walking...

"Hi, mom! I'm back! Quick, in the basement. ... Hello!? Mom!?"

"Is your mother here?"

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _... H-hi, honey. Um... I'm at the hospital, with your father... um..."_

I pressed my back against the wall. I felt tears run down my face, and my voice cracked. "He died, didn't he...?"

My mom started crying as well. I pushed against the wall hard enough I fell on the floor. I buried my face in my knees and sobbed.


	8. Loving comfort and company

**WARNING: THIS WILL BE A SAD CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. PLEASE DO NOT SKIP, THOUGH, IT CONTAINS IMPORTANCE AND CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT. ALSO, TO ALL OF YOU WHO MIGHT COMPLAIN ABOUT MY DAD'S DEATH ... AT LEAST IT WASN'T AXL THIS TIME**

X's p.o.v.

We were in the basement. I felt really bad for Marianne and her mother. I knew what it was like to have someone important to you die, and now she was going through that same pain I had gone through. She'd been sulking in her room for three days, meaning we had to stay in the basement that whole time. None of us ever started panicking, not even Axl. I knew it was because we were all worried about our Ms. Marianne.

"... Do you think we should try talking to her?" I asked.

"If she'll let us..."

"Um..." Axl stood up from the bed of panties. "I'll try talking to her." He opened the door and left.

I looked up at Zero. "He's in love with her, you know."

"I've noticed. Unfortunately, _he_ hasn't noticed. Poor guy, he doesn't even realize he's in love." He looked back at me with a bit of a smirk. "Do you think we should we tell him?"

I chuckled. "He'll just deny it."

"True. Let's let him figure it out."

"They make a cute couple."

"Yeah. Our boy's growin' up."

Player's p.o.v.

I was in my room playing some Until Dawn. I knew the next move would be coming, we had always moved whenever my father had gotten out of a hospital. My mother had always wanted to be as far away from the place where my father had been sick. She wanted to be an entire state away from where Dad had been sick, who knows how far she'd want to be from the place Dad had died? I'd hoped she would want to at least stay in the country.

Until Dawn's theme 'Oh Death' was getting to me. It actually suited my situation quite well. Death had creeped into my family, and chances are it could catch me and maybe my mother soon.

"`... _Well what is this that I can't see? Ice cold hands taking hold of me. Well I am death, none can excel. I'll open the door to Heaven or Hell._ '"

The rest of the ending credits rolled without me. It was a kick-ass song, go look it up. Just, you know, read this first.

I heard the weird footsteps of a reploid. I'd forgotten that their footsteps sounded so weird. I looked up to see my personal favorite one.

"That's a pretty strong singing voice you've got there."

"... Thank you."

He sat down next to me. "I'm sorry about your dad," he said. "What was he like?"

"He was a strong willed man. He helped me believe women could also be strong, and even tried to help make me stronger. ... You're lucky Axl, you're a machine." I gripped my controller. "You'll live forever. And if you do ever die, someone can just rebuild you... Death is something you don't have to fear, death is something that doesn't come naturally to you. For us humans, we cannot avoid it, death comes to us no matter what. The ability to think, to touch, to cry, to love, to worry... ... it'll all be over soon for me. ... I envy you."

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, if anything, I envy you," he said. "I sometimes wonder what it'd be like to die. Is there something waiting for you humans at the end of life? Is there another life after this one? Oh, I'd give anything to experience that!"

"Is that why you committed suicide?" We were both silent for a while. I stood up. "I actually have a confession to make," I said. "I've figured out a way to get you boys home, and I figured it out not too long after you came here. You three got here through the console, so maybe you could go back through the console. Try touching it while it has the game you're from in it, and I'll turn the TV on. It's worth a shot."

"Why've you been keeping this from us!?"

I could tell he was mad at me. I was ashamed of the answer, but I'd lied enough to him already throughout the past year (six years for them.)

"... I was lonely. I just... wanted some company, that's all..." I walked over to my closet which had all my gaming stuff. "I'm sure you three don't wanna be stuck here with a crybaby anymore, so let's see if this works. The game cartridge and console are in here somewhere. Get X and Zero up h-"

He grabbed me by my arm and turned me to face him.

"... What's the rush?" he asked. "We can stay for a while longer."

I'd snapped. I'd fallen on his chest, sobbing. He and the others were the only company I had now. What was keeping Axl from going back to his Universe? ... What was it that provoked him to hold me?

Zero's p.o.v.

"... He's been gone for a while," I said, "you think he's getting laid?"

"That's a possibility."

To our surprise, Axl came running down the stairs as if fleeing for dear life.

"Guys! I think I'm going insane!"

"Huh!? Are you alright!?"

"No! I just did something really, really stupid for Marianne! And I feel weird! She touched me once and I feel like I might deactivate!"

I chuckled. "Can I tell him?"

"I thought it was a bit sweater having him not know, but go ahead."

I patted him on the back. "You're in love."

His eyes narrowed and his face turned red.

"What!? Cut the bull crap! I'm- I'm burning up on the inside just thinking about that girl!"

"That's love."

"I don't know what love is, how can I experience it!?"

X chuckled. "That feeling you're feeling right now is love. I've been in it once before, it can be a bit scary if you don't know what it is. Trust me, it's not worth getting defensive over."

"... I can't love her... she's a human, I'm a reploid...!"

"Species doesn't matter," I said. "I'd say you two make a cute couple."

Before he could say anything else in his defense, Marianne suddenly came into the basement. She looked sad.

"Hi, boys," she said. She lifted her head and gained a hopeful spark in her maroon eyes. "Mind if I sleep down here?"

X smiled. "It's your house. Sleep wherever you want."

Axl looked as if he might die.

Axl's p.o.v.

She ended up sleeping with me. Damn it! I felt myself burning up, and everytime I looked at her I got even hotter. I wanted to go to sleep, but my beating heart wouldn't retard so I remained wide awake on the pile of panties.

Now that I knew I was in love with her, I was honestly a little frightened. I knew she didn't love me back, and she shouldn't. She's so beautiful and kind, she deserved someone much more than me. I'm just a prototype, and I can put anything in her.

 _But still... I wanna keep her company. I wanna help her. ... And maybe she might feel the same way. ... I remember when I saw her after we defeated Vance, she called me adorable. So... ... No! Axl! That's a bad reploid! You're a hunter, not a lover!_

She rolled over on my chest. My heart raced faster than ever, and my face was burning up. I was about to panick, but then something soothed me. It was that same feeling from before. Soft skin on my armor, and a cool breath on my face. Marianne was the one who had slept on me. I'd felt my heart retard, and my face cooled. Now that I had found her, I wasn't going to let her get away from me again...

 **So... Yeah! Me and Axl. ... I want fan-art. I want fan-art right now!**


	9. JUST SKIP TO THIS CHAPTER

?'s p.o.v.

We had finally found them. They had been sleeping in a basement with a young female human.

"Huh? This girl... Well, that shouldn't be a problem. How're we gonna carry these guys? They're 500 lbs each."

"Yeah, it's gonna take both of us to lift just one. ... Let's steal them one at a time."

"Let's them take out from strongest to the weakest."

"Good idea."

X's p.o.v.

I woke up. I slowly got up from my bed of old baby clothes. "Ahh..." I stretched and looked down at the floor to see Axl sleeping with our Ms. Marianne. "Aww." They made such a cute couple. I looked around the room a bit, feeling a bit uneasy. I felt like something was missing. ... Some _one_.

"Zero? Zero, are you there?"

I opened the closet door, and he wasn't there. I searched the entirety of the basement for what felt like forever, but what I'm sure now was half an hour. I started to panic. I didn't want to be rude, but I decided to wake Axl up.

"Axl! Axl!"

He woke up and literally jumped off Marianne, blushing. "I-I wasn't fucking her!"

"Zero's gone!"

"Wh-what!? He's gone!? Where did he go!?"

"I don't know!"

Marianne sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What's with all the yelling?"

"Z-Zero's gone, I've checked the entire basement!"

"He's gone!? Are you fuckin' serious, why the hell would he leave the basement!?" She growled and stomped over to the door. "I'll search upstairs, you two check outside."

"A-alright."

We rushed out of the window, and searched Marianne's front yard. We didn't see him anywhere, and we couldn't go out too far or someone would see us. He wasn't on her roof, either. And we checked some of the forest next to the house. I had started panicking, and I was doing everything I could not to go insane. We had checked everywhere, even the mailbox.

"Zero!? Are you in there!? Who am I kidding? You couldn't be in there, why did I even look!?"

Player's p.o.v.

I was literally tearing my house apart. I even looked under my mother's bed!

"Marianne, what're you doing!?"

"Mom! I uh... I'm looking for something. R-Rush lost his ball..."

"Well, it's not in here."

"O-ok..."

"You're gonna have to start keeping track of things."

I had been searching for the red robot for almost an hour. I'd met up with the boys back in the basement, and they also had no luck.

"Damn it! He must be out in the city somewhere!" I said. "You two wait here, I'll check the city."

"You expect me to just sit here while my best friend could be in danger somewhere!?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk you two being seen! Just wait here, alright? I'll be back soon!"

I rushed out into the city to try and find Zero. I figured he wouldn't be hard to spot, he didn't exactly blend in with the crowd. But I knew he wasn't an idiot, he wouldn't try to blend in with my species, he would be hiding in the shadows. So, naturally, I searched the alley ways. I didn't find him anywhere.

"Damn it, where are you blondie!?"

I searched the city all day when finally I had given up. I sighed.

"Damn it, X is gonna kill me, isn't he?"

He didn't kill me, but he looked like he wanted to kill something.

We could barely sleep that night. We were all worried what might've happened to him, and we couldn't even ask anybody if they'd seen him! To calm X down, I promised him I would look again tomorrow and they could check the forest down below my house.

I could barely sleep that night, I was terrified what might've happened to Zero. I doubted he had been captured, there was no one in the Universe who knew he existed. But why would he leave? And without leaving a note!? Eventually, I'd fallen asleep.

When I woke up, I rushed down to the basement to tell the boys I was going into the city again. But before I could open the basement door, Axl had opened it and flung himself at me.

"A-Axl!?"

"X is... X is gone!"


	10. Axl the Fly Swatter

Zero's p.o.v.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a dark room with knives on the walls and broken parts of reploids on the ground.

"Wh-what the fuck!? Holy shit! Where the fuck am I!?"

I tried moving, but my body was being held against a wall by bars. I struggled, but to no avail.

"Oh crap! He's awake!"

"Huh!? Who said tha-" Everything suddenly went black. I heard a bone chilling voice before I was completely knocked out.

"No. Not yet. Wait for just a while longer."

Player's p.o.v.

Axl and I had figured that whoever took X and Zero would go after him next, so we'd decided to have him turn into a fly swatter.

"There! No one'll ever find you now, my man!"

"This is a great idea! Thanks!"

"Hey, it was either this or my washing machine, and I need that," I said as I played with the fly swatter a bit. "I never need this thing, th- BEE!" I smacked the swatter against the wall, but the bee flew away.

"OW!"

"Sorry. Did I get i- AHH!"

"OW!"

"Crap, it's heading upstairs!"

"Can you use a different fly swat-"

"THIS THING'S GONNA FUCKIN' DIE!"

I chased the bee up into my living room and found it sitting on the Tv. I smacked the fly swatter aka my love interest against it so hard it actually put a crack in there, but the bee flew away.

"Damn it! It's going up to my room!"

"Ow, ow, ow..."

I chased it up to my room. I slowly creeped up on it (it was on my dresser.)

"Hey, Marianne, you've smacked me like three times alre-"

"DIE!" I smacked Axl against the dresser, but the bee flew away again. "Damn it...! You alright?"

"No-"

"You're gonna have to keep smacking stuff until I kill this thing!"

"Someone help me!"

I followed it back downstairs. It was flying in front of my mother's face, and I smacked the fly swatter against her nose, but the bee once again flew away.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Sorry, mom. There's a bee in here."

"Huh? Have you tried opening a win-"

"AH-HA! HOLD STILL!"

I'd finally managed to land a hit on it. I kept smacking it with the fly swatter until it was dead. I let loose a sigh of relief.

"Damn, I hate bees."

I'm actually surprised Axl's still alive.

Axl's p.o.v.

My entire body was aching. And my head was the part you used to hit the fucking bugs with, mind you...!

"Marianne!" her mother cried. "There was no need to scratch the table up!"

"Aw, come on mom!"

 _That was cruel, why am I in love with her again?_

"I've got 37-sized boobs!"

 _Ohhhh!_

Player's p.o.v.

I'd decided to have him in my room that night, since he was a fly swatter and it was harmless enough. I'd placed the fly swatter on the dresser, and the very next morning it was gone.

 **So! I have finally come up with a plot! \\(^o^)/ What'll happen to the Maverick Hunters? What's happening to them right now!? Find out next time on Very Shitty Fanfiction Z!**


	11. The sewers

Axl's p.o.v.

I struggled to open my eyes. I heard screaming.

"WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, WAKE UP!"

I woke up in a room strapped to a table. The ropes seemed to be made of steel, and no matter how much I struggled I wouldn't move. I looked up in shock. Zero was hanging from the ceiling a few feet away from me.

"Z-Zero, wha-"

"We're gonna fucking die! Don't ask questions, there's gonna be somebody coming in to haul you somewhere to disassemble you! When that happens, break away and run as fast as you can!"

"Wh-what's going-!?"

There was an explosion off in the distance.

X burst into the room and slammed the door behind him, limping a bit. My mouth dropped open at the sight in front of me. X's armor was almost completely gone, and his face was almost completely torn off.

"Wh-what the hell happened to you!?"

He didn't answer. He shot the straps on my body off, and shot off the rope holding Zero in the air.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Zero cried. We all bolted out of the room.

"Get back here!"

After we'd run out, a weird figure had broken down the door X had been blocking and chased after us.

"What's going on!?" I asked. "What happened to you two!? Where are we!? Are you alright, X!?"

"Not... really..."

"I don't know what's going on," Zero said. "All I know is that there're these weird people in cloaks who wanna disassemble us, and they decided to kidnap us one at a time."

X wasn't running very fast, and he even fell over quite a few times to the point where Zero had to carry him.

A shot from a Buster missed my head by an inch.

"FU- A Mega Buster!?"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Player's p.o.v.

I stared at the spot where I'd left the fly swatter. I reached out to touch it, as if it was still there. My hand formed a fist on the dresser.

"GOSH DAMMIT! WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY AXL!?" I charged downstairs and rushed to the door, but before I could open it...

"Oh, Marianne. You're already up."

"Mom! I was just uh-"

"I just wanted to let you know we'll be moving again in three days."

"Already!?"

"It took me a while, but I finally found another house for us. It's over in Columbus Ohio, we'll be close to your cousins. Start packing, we leave Thursday."

"A-alright..."

"And, Marianne..."

"Yes?"

"... There was a man I'd dated before I met your father, his name is Url. I called him up earlier, he's still single, and he's living in Columbus as well... he says he wants to try again with me."

"What!? Mom, you wanna date a guy I don't even know!?"

"Honey... I know this may seem a little rushed for you... but I promise things'll get better."

"... Alright."

I rushed down to the basement and grabbed the old clothes the Hunters had been sleeping on. "Rush! Come here boy!"

"Arf arf!"

"Smell! ... I said smell! Good puppy, now search! Oh that's right, they're robots, they don't have scent. Oh well! We're going into the city!"

"Arf arf!"

I knew I had to get them back soon. They couldn't go with me if they weren't there, and I needed to be around to help them!

X's p.o.v.

We thought we'd found a place to hide. I held my broken head in pain.

"That was a Mega Buster," I said. "These people must be Reploids. I thought we were the only Reploids in this Universe."

"Maybe they also messed with that portal thing. Or maybe they actually knew how to use it."

Another shot from a Buster landed right beside my head.

"Hold still!"

"Wh-who are you!? What do you want from us!?"

"Don't you remember me boys...?" she asked as she took off her hoodie.

"... Shit...!"

Player's p.o.v.

I slapped myself. I realized there was one place I hadn't checked, the sewers! I dove in along with Rush and turned on the flash light on my phone. My phone's flashlight isn't that good though, I couldn't see anything a foot in front of me.

"Hello!?" I called. "X!? Zero!? Axl!? Are you in here!? If you're not here, at least be gentlemen and tell me!"

"Arf arf!"

"Damn it," I muttered. "This is the only place in the city I haven't checked where they could be hiding-"

A familiar feminen voice boomed through the sewers.

"YOU MAVERICK HUNTERS BROKE THE RULE OF NEVER INTERACTING WITH HUMANS! YOU HAVE TO BE DISASSEMBLED!"

 **I'm sorry for the short chapters, I'll try to make the next one longer. Also, I realized that I'm kinda making this story a bit more about me than the Maverick Hunters. Next chapter'll fix that! Promise! =) Hold up! I'm not done here! Think the Maverick Hunters are cute? Maybe they came in somewhere on my top ten cutest characters in video games! Go check out my Youtube channel Shiny Piece and overall, just have a fantastic day and have a fantastic month! Catch ya chumps later =3**


	12. Fight scene!

X's p.o.v.

"A-... ... AVA! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE!?"

She chuckled. "I see no need to tell you three, as you're about to deactivate soon. Come on, X-ey, you're the leader of this group of justice, I'm surprised you of all people would break the rule of interacting with humans."

I was still shocked at seeing Ava in front of me again, but that didn't stop sense from coming to me.

"What about you!? You were trying to conquer both Universes! And if it weren't for you, we wouldn't even have that stupid law!"

She chuckled again, completely oblivious to what I'd said.

"Oh, Sigma's gonna be so angry when he learns I killed you three first."

"Wh-!?"

"Sayana-"

Before she could shoot us, someone kicked her head into the ground.

"M-Marianne!?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she cried. "You keep your hands off my boys or I'll kill you in your sleep!"

"Arf arf!"

"There you boys are! I was right, you were in the sewers! Who took you!?"

"Apparently that woman you just kicked," I said. "It turns out we're in trouble for breaking the rule of Reploids not existing with humans."

"What!? That rule isn't valid here! And how did anyone from your Dimension even get here!?"

"Probably the same way we did," Axl said. "They must've been using Ava's portal device. And uh, speaking of Ava... ... Look down."

"... Huh!? AH-"

"Shh!"

"A-Ava...!"

Rush put his nose on Ava's back and lightly sniffed her. He growled at her scent.

"We were shocked too. X, didn't you destroy this girl?"

"Yes. I-I did."

Marianne snickered. "She hid herself while she tried to rebuild herself!"

"That's my line..."

Rush proceeded to pee on the girl.

"She said..." I hesitated to say his name. "that... Sigma was back."

"What!? I thought he was gone for good by the eighth time you killed him! And why the hell would he be here of all places!?"

"Let's get outta here before we ask anymore questions."

Player's p.o.v.

We escaped the sewer and closed it up.

"We'd better get you three back into the basement, there're too many people h-"

A giant blast came up from the sewer towards the sky, making a giant hole in the ground. The blast created an impact, sending me and Rush flying into a building. The Hunters were heavier than us, so they stayed put.

"Ow, ow, ow...," I moaned as I rubbed my head. "Are you alright, Rush?" Rush whined and curled up on my lap. "Wh-what's wrong, puppy?"

"Marianne, run away," Axl whispered to me. His voice was calm and serious, and he wasn't even facing me.

I looked up over their heads and my mouth dropped open. Over their heads was the former leader of the Maverick Hunters, and the villain of Mega Man X1 - X8. Sigma.

The Hunters were standing still, staring at their old enemy with their eyes narrowed. Zero's hand was just inches away from his saber, and X and Axl seemed ready to shoot at any moment.

I stood up, letting Rush hit the floor with a thud.

"FUCK YOOOOOUUUU! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO KILL YOU!? WHY CAN'T CAPCOM COME UP WITH FUCKING NEW VILLAINS!? I WAS GETTING USED TO PEOPLE LIKE LUMINE, VANCE, AND AVA! WE DIDN'T NEED YOU IN X7, RED WAS A GOOD ENOUGH VILLAIN! AND I JUST REMINDED MYSELF THAT GAME EVEN EXISTEEEEEEED!"

"... Who the hell is this?"

Zero frowned. "We do not know this girl."

Rush whined again and hid behind my legs. This wasn't like Rush at all, he barked at every human and every animal except me and my mother. Well, this _was_ Sigma.

We stared at the Maverick for another minute.

"Marianne," X whispered without looking at me, "we need you to run away."

"What!? I'm not going anywhere!"

"You took control of my body and made me defeat Sigma eight times in the past, and for that I'm grateful. However, you're not controlling me or my comrades this time. You can't do anything to him like this. Please, run away. Take Rush with you, protect him and yourself." As he was talking to me, he never turned to face me. "I don't want either of you getting hurt."

His words struck me like a bee's sting. He was right, I couldn't do anything to Sigma. I would just be getting in their way, and Rush couldn't fend for himself.

"O-ok, you three kick his ass or I'll lock you in the basement with Rush!"

I picked up Rush and ran away.

Sigma aimed a shot at me, which Zero blocked with his saber.

"What's wrong?" he asked coldly. He looked up and smirked. "Scared of a little girl?"

 **To make up for the short chapters and making most of them about me... I present to you... A FIGHT SCENE CONTAINING NOTHING BUT THE MAVERICK HUNTERS FIGHTING SIGMA!**

Zero's p.o.v.

X dashed forward and held his Buster up at Sigma's chest directly, shooting him into a car.

I jumped forward and went for a strike to the head, only to be punched into a lamp post, breaking it in two.

Axl hovered over Sigma and shot him repeatedly. The bullets had no affect on him, as he dove into them and punched Axl into the building behind him.

X let loose his charged shot, sending Sigma into a stop light.

I heard civilians scream as he fell back onto the streets.

Axl burst from the building he'd crashed in and transformed into a giant safe. He let himself fall on Sigma, and immediately after he crushed him, he turned back and hopped off.

I took this opportunity to strike him again, but he retaliated by knocking me against the concrete.

"Excuse me!" Axl said as he shot a car with his special shot, allowing the people inside to fall on the street. "I need this!"

He struck Sigma down after he turned into the car. Then he drove over him again, going backwards.

"Get outta the way!" X cried. He was charging up another shot, and right as Axl jumped out of the way for him to fire, we all felt a sharp pain going through our bodies.

Something sharp was piercing right through our armor. It was so cold. I felt my oil come up through my mouth, and I noticed the same was happening to my comrades.

Right before everything faded to black, I noticed who was piercing us with these strange weapons. Lumine, Vance, and Ava. They faded along with my vision.

Player's p.o.v.

I had stopped in my tracks.

Even though I was nowhere near them... I knew. I sensed they had faded. I don't know how I sensed it, I don't know how I knew they were gone, it was as if three pieces of my body had been taken away.

I turned my head in the direction I'd come and tears uncontrollably ran down my face.

"X...! Zero..! Axl...!"


	13. The new Governments?

X's p.o.v.

I woke up when I felt something heavy crushing me. I screamed in pain and opened my eyes. My vision was blury thanks to the oil in my face. I soon became unable to see at all, as a giant hand grabbed my face and squeezed it.

"Mega Man X," a familiar voice growled, "my eyes still throb every time I hear your name. I think it's about time I settled things between us."

I felt him churn my face. I started charging up my Buster, and right before my eyes popped out, I shot him directly in the armpit.

He let go of my face, allowing me to see again. Oil was dripping in front of my eyes, so I still couldn't see clearly, but I knew that it was Sigma in front of me.

"Fuck you! I'm outta here!"

I ran into the wall be hind me. I shot it me down and ran out through the giant hole. I wiped my oil away from my eyes. I was running through the sewers again, and it seemed like they were darker than the last time, and I was running through a rectangular pathway.

I stopped in my tracks as I heard footsteps coming from both both directions.

 _What should I do!? I'm in no condition to fight! I'm barely in any condition to be running!_

I noticed that there was a hole in the water covered by a barred entrance. I pried the bars apart and dove into the gunk. Yeah, it wasn't pretty, but I've never cared much for pretty armor.

My oil started to leak again, but luckily the sewer water washed it right off. I found some glass a few inches in front of me. I broke through it and landed in a little room.

"Umm..."

"Huh? Zero!"

"My hero...?"

I looked down and saw that I'd fallen on a familiar purple bastard completely passed out and holding a pair of pliars. ... I guess he was about to disassemble Zero, who was tied to a weird bed.

"Lumine," I said. "Damn it, I was hoping I'd been hallucinating. You don't think he and everyone else are in cahoots, do you?"

"They must be. I'm more concerned about how everyone's alive. Didn't we kill these bastards? I could've sworn I also saw Vance in there, too."

"How did anyone rebuild him?" I asked. "First I shot him in the heart, then I squeezed his head until blood leaked out, then I tore his armor off to stab his heart, then I cut off his legs, and then I used his feet to crush his body."

"And then I sliced him in half."

"And then we burned him. ... How the fuck is he alive!?"

I shot the straps holding him on the bed off.

"Let's just get outta here."

Right after I stepped off the purple head, he grabbed my ankle and squeezed it.

"I'm not finished with you yet...!" He didn't even turn his head to face me. "I will kill you this ti-"

"LET GO OF ME!" I shot him repeatedly. "LET ME GO YOU HOMOSEXUAL BASTARD!"

"I'M NOT HOMOSEXUAL!"

I shot him enough times that he eventually let go of me, and we rushed out.

Zero's p.o.v.

"He's _not_ homosexual," I said. "Really?"

"Nahh, Lumine's totally gay."

We had stopped in our tracks when the familiar `anonymous Reploid' Vance popped up in front of us.

"... I won't fail to disassemble you this time."

"Vance... so you're alive, too. Mind explaining to us what the hell's going on here!?"

"Didn't Ava tell you? You three broke the rule of never interacting with humans, and we're here to disassemble you."

"That rule isn't valid in this Universe!" I snapped. "And even if it was, what gives you Mavericks the right to disassemble us!?"

"We're the government of your Universe. We conquered it a few weeks ago."

We were both at a loss for words. Silence hung over us for what felt like forever. Vance held up his fist and turned it into a spike ball.

"It's time for you to go n-"

A fridge fell on Vance. After a few seconds, the fridge turned out to be Axl.

"That's for tricking me into committing suicide."

"Axl! ... Where'd the fridge come from?"

"There's an entire kitchen over in the room I was kept in. I don't know why, but..."

"Let's get outta here already!"

Player's p.o.v.

It had been three days, and I was already in Columbus Ohio. (Just go with me on this) I didn't say goodbye to V and K, I didn't even look at them. They don't even know I exist anymore. I hadn't unpacked yet. All that was in my room were the giant boxes that I had yet to un-fill.

I walked out of the house and onto the streets. I knew the Maverick Hunters had died, and I couldn't do anything to help them. And I was miles away from where they had died, I couldn't even try to repair them or bury them!

Rush came up to me and whined.

"Hey there, Rush..." I realized something. "... THERE'S A KILLER ROBOT READY TO KILL HUMANS AND THE ONLY ONES THAT CAN FIGHT HIM ARE DEAD!"

People stared at me like I was insane. They turned away from me and went into their homes.

"Arf arf!"

"We're doomed, Rush! The Earth is de-" The lid of a tunnel leading to the sewers sky rocketed. "AHH!"

I nearly cried over the sight in front of me. The Maverick Hunters had climbed out of the well.

"Boys! You're alive!?"

"Arf arf!"

X waved at me. "Hi! Yes, we're alive."

I charged at Axl and threw my arms around him.

"Don't scare me like that, you jerks!"

"H-hey...!"

"Hey, Ms. Marianne," X said in a serious tone. "Do you remember Vance and Ava?"

"How could I forget? They're back, aren't they."

"Yup."

"WHY THE FUCK DOES CAPCOM KEEP REUSING VILLAINS!?"

"... What?"

 **In the next chapter, the plot will really start to get serious. I'm sorry for having make you awesome people wait for so long. Stay tuned! Be sure to fav if you haven't already, follow for more chapters, and be sure to review! See ya soon! =)**


	14. Upgraded Armor

Player's p.o.v.

They explained to me what had been happening.

"How the hell did they manage to conquer your Universe in the short time you've been gone!?"

"Because we haven't been there to protect it."

I knew just by looking at them that they felt guilty. ... But all along it was my fault. I should've told them how to go back! I shouldn't've let my fear of isolation get the better of me!

"I'm so sorry, boys...!" I said with a crack in my voice.

"... What's there to be sorry for?" Axl asked in a casual tone.

Shocked, I looked up at him. He knew perfectly well what there was to be sorry for! "I told you! I kn-"

"You couldn't help us get back to our Universe," he said. "I was the one that brought us here, you had nothing to do with it."

I couldn't believe my ears. He was protecting me!

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, all that matters is that we defeat Sigma again and save our Universe!"

Screaming came from outside the house.

"SOMEBODY FRICKIN' HELP ME!"

"ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF!"

X's p.o.v.

There was this weird guy (imagine Dr. Egadd from Mario but taller) running down the streets being chased by...

"Lumine!?"

"Y-YOU CAN'T HARM ME! I RESURRECTED YOU!" Gunshot. "AHH!"

"Shut up."

"Somebody should definitely do something about that," I said. "... Marianne, you're worthless." I jumped down and kicked Lumine in the head, and pushed him into the ground. "Are you alright, sir?"

"M-Maverick Hunter X!"

"Huh!? You know me!?"

"GET... OFF... OF... ME...!"

I smirked. "Sure thing!"

I ducked out of the way, allowing Zero to slash through Lumine's body.

Lumine grunted and dashed backward. "Don't think this is over, Doctor!"

I turned to face the human. "Who are you?" I asked. "How do you know me?"

The man's name was Dr. Finson. He was actually from our Universe, and he was the one who had rebuilt Sigma and the others. He had hidden himself away along with the broken parts of the Mavericks to rebuild them, and he had planned to make them his secret servants. He hadn't planned for these circumstances to be happening.

"Oh, ok then," Axl growled. "Then it's _not_ my fault our Universe has been conquered, _or_ Marianne's..." He shook Finson by the neck. "THIS IS YOUR FUCKIN' FAULT!"

"One thing I don't get," I said, "how did you manage to rebuild a Reploid as broken as Vance?"

"Oh ho, boy... I'm only a genius!"

"Hm..." I suddenly got an idea. "Hey! If you can fix someone as broken as Vance, then upgrade us to the level we can defeat them!"

"What?"

"Please! I beg of you! Give us the power to defeat them!"

"I came here to disassemble them myself, why should I waste time giving power to you three!?"

"We won't tell anyone you're breaking a rule," I said.

"... Alright fine!"

Player's p.o.v.

He had to make them in my attic (I didn't have a basement here) and so I had to stay downstairs and wait patiently.

"How long does it take to upgrade armor?" I asked.

"Arf!"

An explosion came from upstairs.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" my mom called.

"Uh, a-a sound affect on my computer!" I called. I ran upstairs. "What did he do, oh no!" I burst into the attic. "WHAT THE FU-"

Finson was directly in front of me. His glasses were crooked, his hair was on end, and his smile was sinister and cocky.

"The Hunters," he said, "are ready."

My mouth dropped open at the gorgeous sight behind him.

X's new body was dark blue with white legs with a navy blue `x' symbol on his chest. His right arm had a cannon on it, and on his left hand a regular Buster. One thing that Finson added that was minor, but I really liked was that he was wearing a robotic white cloak that was attached to his upper body.

Zero's new body was a darker shade of red with brown legs and black arms. His saber seemed three-times bigger, as the base of it took up his entire back. His hair was in a man-bun, like a sammurai, and his armor even looked like a sammurai's.

Axl's new body was completely black with red legs. He had a gun about as big as his body hooked on his back, and on his waste was a gun about the size of his hand which I guess was the special shot. He also got a vest attached to his torso, and it was black and dark red.

Rush walked over and peed on Zero.

"Hey!"

I laughed. "You boys look awesome!"

"That old armor of theirs was too bland for my taste," Finson said, fixing his glasses. "This should make you strong enough to defeat those Mavericks. Just, uh, don't tell anyone I did this to you, I'll be in huge trouble for hanging out with Reploids!"

"Sure thing. We'll be sure to free our Universe."

"You'd better," I said, "or I won't hesitate to leave you in this attic with Rush!"

"Arf arf!"

"Well, back to the sewers!"

Zero's p.o.v.

"HEY! WE'RE READY TO FIGHT NOW! IS ANYONE THERE!?"

Nobody was approaching us.

"Damn it, I wanna try out this giant gun!"

"Maybe they're not here anymore?" X said. "I mean, there are several other places to hide in that gigantic ci-" A giant knife broke through the wall and pierced his heart. "AUK!"

"X!"

 **Aaaaaand plot will be kicking off next chapter! I don't know how long this fic is gonna be, so stay with me, alright? But seriously, thanks a ton to all of you who favorited, followed, and review! I really appreciate it, and have an awesome day to all of you! =D Catch ya chumps later!**


	15. A short Chapter

X's p.o.v.

It turns out, it wasn't a sword, it was a giant spike. I knew right away who this was. "... It doesn't hurt!" I cried as I dashed forward and pulled the spike out of the wall along with Vance. I shot him with my new Cannon, putting a giant hole in his shoulder. "That's for tricking Axl."

"Ahhh... Thanks, X. That was really satisfying..."

Vance stood up, holding the spot where a piece of his shoulder once was. He grunted and looked up at us.

"... You think you can defeat us now just because you've been playing dress up?"

"WE GOT FREAKIN' UPGRADES!" Axl screeched. "WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'VE BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME!?"

I picked Vance up by the throat. He sprouted spikes from his neck, but I didn't even flinch. I held my hand up two inches from his chest, formed a fist, and punched right through his armor, making a hole bigger than the one I had made with my cannon. After recalling my fist, I tossed Vance into the ground.

Axl held up his new gun up and shot the paralyzed Maverick. When the smoke from the explosion had cleared, Vance was completely gone.

"Huh? OH CRAP! I DISINTEGRATED HIM!"

"He escaped," Zero said calmly. "Damn! How'd he manage to escape that?"

"Grrrrrrr...! I WANNA FUCKIN' BLAST THESE GUYS!"

"Calm down, Axl. Let's find him along with the others."

We had nowhere else to go but forward, and eventually we came across a locked door. Zero was about to cut it down when Ava's voice boomed from inside.

"What're you doing attacking them, Vance!?" she snapped. "Did you forget the plan!?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Whatever! Let's just get out of here! We were supposed to leave the sewers an hour ago! Sigma's gonna fucking kill us!"

"Alright. Let's go."

They opened the door in front of us. They stared at us for half a minute and slammed the door, which Zero immediately cut down.

I dashed in and shot Vance through the heart. Ava screamed as she fell backwards due to impact. Zero pinned her down and held his saber against her neck.

Ava smirked.

"Oh, how cute. You boys had to have some fancy overpowered armor to defeat me the first time, what makes you think you can defeat me now downgraded?"

He decapitated her.

"The fact that I have a weapon bigger than your body."

Vance grabbed Ava's body and loose head and ran out of the room.

"Get back here you cowards!" I roared.

Player's p.o.v.

"ARF ARF ARF ARF!"

"I'm sorry, it's not you, it's him."

"I-it's alright..."

"Bad boy! In your cage!"

"Whine..."

"Seriously, though, Mr. Finson," I said as I pushed Rush into his cage.

" _Doctor_ Finson."

"Whatever, sir. Thank you for upgrading my friends. They look so cute in their new armor~ *hearts* How can I ever thank you for helping them?"

"Well..." He grabbed my body and held me again the wall, and he used a rope to gag me. "Your virginity is looking nice...!"

"MMF!"

"ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF!"

"Rush!" my mom called. "Stop that barking!"

 _Mom! Help me!_

"Come on. This s no place to be having sex."

He tied my hands behind my back. I kicked him several times. I wasn't going to be a damsel in distress! But no matter what I did, I couldn't break free. Rush clawed at the cage, barking furiously.

 _Mom! Rush! Boys! SOMEBODY GET ME AWAY FROM THIS GUY!_

Axl's p.o.v.

I'd suddenly got a feeling something was wrong. I didn't think anybody was stalking us, or a trap was up ahead, but I just felt something really bad had happened. I figured it was probably guilt for sending us in Marianne's Universe. How come it's always my fault when something really stupid happens?

"Ava!" Zero roared. "Vance! Where the hell did you go!?"

"Damn it," I growled, "I should've gotten Ava's copy chip before Vance ran off with her. The ability to turn into someone like her would be extremely useful to us."

"Why? `Cause she's sexy?"

"Well, not just 'cause she's sex- Yes."

"Hey, if you _do_ ever get the chance to turn into Ava, mind modeling for us?"

"Heh heh, sure thing!"

I suddenly felt a pain in my chest. I fell on my knees as I felt my eyes roll back in my head. I thought I heard X's voice, but my hearing and vision were fading. Everything went black.

 **Yeah... I am not proud of this one, it was extremely short. I promise LONGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME! =D**


	16. Finson's plan

Axl's p.o.v.

I slightly opened my eyes and saw my comrades on the ground, holding their chests. I realized they also were feeling some pain.

"Hey... you two alright...?" They didn't respond. _Can't... drifting off..._

I woke up feeling like I would die any second. Through my blurry vision, I saw X in a cage a few feet in front of me. I noticed bars in front of me, and realized I was also in a cage. I opened my mouth to talk, but he shook his head slightly, not wanting me to speak. He flinched as he moved his head.

"Don't move," he moaned. "Don't talk..."

I could tell it was hurting him to speak. He'd suspected whatever was wrong with him was wrong with me, and it'd hurt me to move or speak.

I heard a door open.

"Oh hoh... Poor heroes..."

 _Dr. Finson! What's going on!?_

"You three were so eager to save your Universe you were easy to fool. Yes, that amor I gave you does power you up, but there's a consequence. By day light tomorrow you three will die."

"You... tricked..." My throat burned.

Finson chuckled.

"So goodbye, boys. Huh!? Where's my fuck buddy!?"

 _Fuck buddy?_

"Damn it, she escaped! Now that's playing hard to get! Did she leave the sewers!?" His footsteps sounded as he slammed the door.

"No," said a feminine voice, "she didn't."

"Mari...!" My throat burned again.

"Shh! Don't talk. Let me get you out of these cages."

Player's p.o.v.

I was able to open the cages, but then I realized that I couldn't get them out of there!

"HHRRR! You're heavy, Zero..!"

I heard moaning. It was coming from X. I thought he might've been trying to tell me something.

"En... gy..."

"What?"

"En... er... gy..."

"A-alright. Umm... let's see... uh, will these batteries do? They have electricity! You can't talk can you? What the fuck! Down the hatch!"

I shoved the batteries down their throats, praying to God that the batteries had the same effect as energy from their Universe.

The three of them stood up and broke the cages at the same time.

"Ahhh, thank you!"

"Uh, we're still gonna die."

"Wait to kill the joy, Zero..."

Finson burst into the room. "What's that noise!?"

I picked up one of the broken cages and hit him in the head with it.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I cried. "YOU TELL ME HOW TO SAVE THESE GUYS OR I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! I'M TIRED OF THESE GUYS GETTING HURT!"

"... They why were you torturing us with spikes?" the hunters asked in unison.

"Because you three are cute when you're scared. NOW YOU HURRY UP AND GET THIS ARMOR OFF OF THEM, DAMN IT!"

"I er, think you killed him."

"... Huh? OH SHIT! I KILLED HIM!"

"Thank you!" Axl said happily. "That was really satisfying!"

"We're still gonna die!"

I smashed the cage against Finson's corpse.

"DAMN YOU FINSON!" I know now that the Hunters were hugging each other from fear of me. "Ok, boys," I said, growling a bit. "I think I heard him tell Sigma and the other Mavericks where to go... They're at [random location], it's ten miles ahead of here. You should get there soon if you run. If that armor starts to hurt you again, here's some more batteries. I'll be praying for you."

I only had three batteries.

"Thanks."

"You'd better hurry home, your mother's probably worried about you."

"No," I said. "I'm gonna examine this guy's blue prints and see how I can get that armor off of you three!"

"... Ok, do as you please."

X's p.o.v.

We didn't even bother hiding ourselves. We didn't give a damn what humans thought about 6'4 Reploids running through their city, we just needed to get to [random location.] Finally, we had found it. I shot down the door and we charged in.

Ava was sitting up on a stretcher holding her head (It was on her body now), and Vance was right above her. Ava screamed when we stepped in.

"... So you boys found us."

"We're here to kill you!" I roared while holding up my Buster. "And this time-" I charged it up. "- _none_ of you are coming back!" I let the shot loose.

Vance was blocking it with a shield made out of spikes. Without bringing it down, Vance started to talk to us.

"You want us all gone for good, do you?" he said. "The four of us will be in our rooms. Come visit us sometime, ok?"

He and Ava jumped through a door on the ceiling that closed immediately after they'd gone through. We had tried to follow, but it was as if the door had disappeared. It was sealed shut, and there wasn't a knob. I tried shooting it down, but it was made out of the steal from Vance's spikes.

"Damn it! What did they mean by `we'll be in our rooms'?"

I opened the door in front of us, and there was a line of four walls. We knew this is what they ment, that one of them would be behind each door. We knew we had to take them out as quickly as possible, as we'd be dead by morning. It was already evening, and we knew we had to get this over with as soon as possible, so we decided to go in each door separately and go through the final one all together. We all went through a door.

Player's p.o.v.

I had been searching Finson's room the whole time. He had actually tied me up there, and had planned to fuck me. Luckily, I had cut free. I'm no damsel!

While I was searching, I'd found a weird giant device. The label said `Dimension Teleporter.' I knew that was how I'd get the boys home.

I held myself and let tears fall down. I'd be alone, but I knew it was the right thing to do. They didn't belong here! And they would be suffering all the while they'd be here. I'd have to keep hiding them in my new attic, and hide them from everybody. It wasn't worth consoling my fear of isolation, they needed to go back to their Universe.

On a desk, I saw a remote control. I picked it up and turned it over. There was a piece of paper on the back saying `Armor Removal.'

"Bingo!" I cried, my tears evaporating.

I started leaving the sewers when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Marianne!? Where are you!?"

"I'm in the sewers."

"WHAT!?"

"Oh, shit, I wasn't supposed to tell you that!"

"Why the fuck are you in the sewers!?"

"Uhhh CHH uh CHHH sorry, bad connect- CHH ion CHHH!"

"Marianne!?"

I hung up. I attempted to open the sewer hole, but a car drove over it before I could. While I was up there, I also noticed that it was a green light.

"I'm gonna be stuck here for a while, aren't I...?"


	17. More fight scenes!

**I was gonna move everyone's fight scene in separate chapters, but they weren't long enough for that, so I decided to put them all together. Enjoy.**

Zero's p.o.v.

I opened the door and stepped in. Spikes pierced right through my foot as I entered. It didn't bother me, spikes didn't hurt as much as they had used to.

"... So you're my opponent, Vance?"

"You're fighting us separately are you? Well, I guess it doesn't matter who I get to make swiss cheese."

"Meh, I prefer Cheddar."

More spikes came flying at my face. I was easily able to cut them before they'd reached me. I jumped forward and attempted to slash him, but he moved out of the way before I could and he knocked me into the wall.

He charged forward, turning his arm into a spike and about to strike me. I hit him with my saber, and to my surprise, he went flying into the wall. I'd noticed that the stick part of my saber was gone, and it had come back to me like a boomerang.

"Cool! Finson programmed it with a boomerang affect!"

"What!? He actually gave your armor upgrades!?"

I charged forward and pierced him. My saber went right through his body.

He retaliated by piercing my armor with two spikes the size of my saber. I cringed for a second, and he punched me into the ground.

I got up and went for a strike to the head, but he dodged it and punched me into the ground with a fist made out of spikes. I chuckled. The saber came back, decapitating him. It landed on my club and dispersed.

"Damn, I was actually hoping to fight Lumine or someone stronger."

X's p.o.v.

I opened the door and saw Ava in front of me reading a book. She didn't even acknowledge the fact I had stepped into the room.

"... A piece of paper is more interesting than your reeper, huh?"

"You're going to die in a few hours anyway," she said calmly. "Dr. Finson and we had planned this right from the start."

I charged up my cannon.

"I'm about to fucking kill you! Shouldn't that peep your interest!?"

"Would you be quiet, X-ey? I'm trying to read."

"Hm? Oh I love that book! Did you know the butler did it?"

She tossed it aside and jumped to kick me in the head. I blocked her with my Buster and shot her in the stomach with my cannon.

She fell on the floor holding her stomach. In a split second, she tripped me. She jumped up and then kicked me in the head.

I shot her up her skirt with my Buster. It didn't hurt her, it was just ticklish so she immediately jumped off.

"You pervert," she growled.

I got up and faced her. "If you didn't want me going up your skirt, you shouldn't put me in that position."

She growled and lunged at me for a kick. I grabbed her leg and flung her backwards, but she used that to do a flip and kick me under the chin.

I fell backwards on the wall, but I immediately shot her again with my Buster.

She dodged and kicked me in the chest.

"Wait... why is your arm glowing?"

I smirked. I had been charging for a while. I held up my cannon and shot her through the head. Headless, she fell on the ground. Dead. "Phew." I took the moment of her being dead to examine her body.

"Ohhhhh hell yes..."

Axl's p.o.v.

I felt chills go down my spine, and my breath got caught in my throat. Lumine was standing in front of him with his wide golden eyes staring at me. Trying to cover up my anxiety I blurted out,

"Yo, girly! Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to implant viruses in peoples' heads causing them to kill themselves!?"

He didn't answer. He didn't even blink, or move his head. He just smiled. My anxiety returned, and I couldn't cover it up too well. After a few more seconds of him staring at me, I pulled out my new giant ass gun and shot him.

When the smoke cleared, he was gone. Did I destroy him? Nope! He immediately got behind me and squeezed my head. It was more painful than it sounds.

He didn't speak the entire time I was screaming from pain. I pulled out a copy chip I had picked up while in the sewers (I was firing like crazy trying to find a way out of there) and transformed into a pipe.

"Huh?"

I immediately turned back and punched him in the face.

"I guess it wasn't a waste of time to pick that up."

He went for another punch, which I was able to hover over. I used another copy chip I actually got from Marianne's house, and turned into a safe. Yeah, hopefully Marianne won't be mad at me for destroying her safe, I was sleep shooting! It's a thing, damn it!

When I turned back, he got up and struck me into the wall. He charged at me for another punch, which I was able to block with my gun. I'd attempted to shoot him with my copy gun, but sadly, he was a bit taller than me so I couldn't destroy him. **Yeah, I can do whatever I want to make sure Lumine isn't an easy kill. =P**

He tossed my gun out of my grip and onto the ground, leaving me defenseless. He attempted to punch my head, but I ducked out of the way.

"You're not... attacking my head this time...!"

Lumine chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna put myself in your head again. You wanna know how uncomfortable it was being in that tiny brain of yours? I got so cramped."

"... You are dead."

I made a duck for my gun and shot him. Again, he got out of the way and punched me into the ground.

He tried to punch me, but I managed to dodge only by an inch. I held my gun up to his chest.

"Sayanara."

I shot him repeatedly.

... ... ... ... ...

"One door left..."

 **These fight scenes weren't too great, I'll admitt. How were these guys such pussies when before they were extremely tough? Blame the armor! Anyways, next showdown... NEXT TIME**


	18. Long Chapter

**Super long chapter! Enjoy!**

Player's p.o.v.

Well, it had taken me fucking forever, but I'd finally managed to get out of the sewers and ran towards [random location]. I had only a few hours until day break, and I needed to get that armor off of them!

"Axl," I whispered, "I won't let you die again..."

I looked up and saw a limmo (I suck at spelling, don't point this out) pull up at a grocery store.

"Excuse me sir!"

"Huh?"

"I'm a damsel in distress, I'm taking a ride in your limmo!"

"Wha- H-hey! Give me back my car! THIEF! CALL THE POLICE!"

"I just realized something," I said. "I'm thirteen! I don't know how to fucking drive! HEEEEEELLLP! I'M GONNA CRASH THIS DAMN THING!"

X's p.o.v.

There was one door left. I knew who was behind it. We all knew. I shot it down... Sigma was on a throne waiting for us.

He didn't talk to us, nor did we speak to him. The fight started in an instant.

He punched me into the ground, but that left him open for Zero's attack.

Axl was able to use his giant-ass gun to hit him into the ground, and all the while I had been charging up my cannon, and I shot him right as he had hit the ground.

He stood up and knocked my comrades into the walls, but I was able to dash forward and shoot his chest.

My shot seemed to unfaze him, as he grabbed my arm and flipped me.

Zero slashed him across the back, and immediately after Axl had shot him into the wall. I sat up and shot him with my Buster.

He shot all three of us one at a time, and since our armors had been damaged, it hurt more than it should have.

I held my shoulder where he had shot me. I dashed backwards and charged for another shot from both my cannon and my Buster.

"Keep him busy while I charge this up!"

"Hurry it up!"

Axl held up the gun and shot Sigma repeatedly. He shrugged it off and charged at him. He punched him into the wall.

He didn't even turn his head when he blocked Zero's saber. He didn't look at him when he knocked the Z saber out of his hands and knocked him against the floor.

He had been staring at me the whole time. I still needed time to charge up my cannon and buster if I wanted a blast big enough to beat him, and I knew the second he'd attack me, I would loose the charge.

He dashed forwards, and I dashed backwards. I was cornered against the wall, and he was about to strike me.

When he was inches away from my face, a car burst in and ran over Sigma.

"Never let a 13 going on 14 year old drive!" cried the woman inside.

"M-Marianne!?" I said in shocked. "You... you just created an opening!"

"Pardon? Whah!"

Axl swooped her out of the limmo before Zero cut it in half, allowing me to blast him with my charged shot.

"... Phew."

Axl's p.o.v.

I'd noticed I'd been holding the human beauty. My face grew hot, and my body got tense, making me drop her.

"Ow!"

"S-sorry!" I hovered down to her to see if she didn't break anything. "You alright?"

"I'm pretty sure I've got all six of my limbs."

"Six? One, two, three, four..." I noticed her 36 cupped boobs and blushed. "Uh, th-those aren't limbs..." **They're actually not that big. =(**

When the smoke from the blast had cleared, we couldn't believe our eyes. ... He'd survived.

"... Marianne," I whispered, "run. Hide. He'll kill you."

"Y-your armor," she said. "I-I can take off your ar-"

Sigma shot her through the heart. She fell backwards on the ground, blood spilling out of her mouth. Her eyes were wide open, she hadn't had time to even blink. I fell on my knees and held up her head.

"Marianne...?" Her blood dripped on my hand. "MARIANNE!"

We stared at her in shock for a solid minute. I glared at Sigma.

"You... murderous... insane... BASTARD..."

X dashed forward and shot him, knocking him over.

"What did you do... to our Ms. Marianne...!?" he growled angrily.

He chuckled.

"Just in case I miraculously manage to lose to you, I'll need that armor your wearing to destroy you." He stood up and smirked. "I can't have that human taking my trump card away from me."

I immediately shot him with my gun, knocking him against the wall.

"... My creator originally had planned me to be a ruthless beast taking apart limbs and then eating them... ... Temporarily, I'll be that..." I scowled him. "I'll murder you and eat your limbs... I'll murder you brutally... I'll destroy you inside out...! I SWEAR IT ON HER GRAVE YOU WILL DIE! ... Again!"

"How many times do we have to kill you!?"

We fought him for what felt like forever. Eventually, we had destroyed the building entirely. The fight was painful. We barely landed a hit on Sigma. I only remember three things that happened in that fight:

Once when Zero had gone for a slash to head, Sigma was able to dodge and grab his arms. He slowly crushed them with his hands.

I was able to stun him by hitting him on the head with my giant ass gun, allowing Zero to dash away, but his arms were almost completely useless. He could still use his saber, but it barely did much. He had to rely on the boomerang thing.

Another time, X dash in to shoot him with the Buster. ... The Buster was crushed a second later. He shot Sigma off with his cannon, but that tore the entire arm connected to his Buster off.

And he was able to grab me by the face, and he squeezed it as I screamed in pain. I felt my eyes almost come out. He was shot off of me, but my eyesight was almost completely gone. I could only barely see the blue blur in front of my eyes.

... Only a few more ours were remaining until morning would come.

We were on the floor in the rubble of what I'm pretty sure now was a hotel. Our own blood and oil were covering us. I could barely make out the red and blue images of my friends in front of me.

"Are we gonna die...?"

"We're severely injured, and no one's coming to save us."

"We're gonna die, aren't we...?"

It was quiet, almost at a whisper. But I heard a cracked voice on the verge of crying. It mumbled, "Yes. Yes we are gonna die." I heard sniffling mixed in with the next line. "Zero... Axl... I'm sorry..."

I couldn't see clearly, but I knew Sigma was right above our heads.

"And you swore it on the grave of a woman _I_ would be the one dieing."

I growled. "Scum... ... You killed... the only woman I'll ever love..."

He charged up a shot at us.

"I'm so sorry, would you like to join your girl friend?"

"I guess," X murmured, " _I'm_ gonna be the one dieing this time..." He smiled. "... If that's how it's supposed to be... so be it."

"Don't feel too bad, you only have seven seconds left to live anyway."

"Hunters!" a male voice cried out.

Something fell on us. Our strength had temporarily returned to us.

6

"I-I feel like I've got some of my strength back!"

"Heh heh!"

5

We held up our weapons.

4

"You're gonna die tonight!" X roared.

3

"Marianne... I promise you'll rest in peace..."

2

"... And _you_ are _not_ coming back this time!"

1

"SIGMAAAA!"

We fired our attacks at him.

Morning had come

 **Final chapter next =)**


	19. Finale

X's p.o.v.

I opened my eyes. My strength had evaporated, but I could rub my eyes. When I saw my hand, I realized my cannon was gone! My armor was gone!

"... Z-Zero...! Axl...! You two alright...!?"

"I just got off the brink of death, my arms are completely shattered, I can't feel my legs, and I'm hallucinating because I'm seeing Dr. Finson, but I'm a-okay!"

"You aren't hallucinating," Finson said. "I'm right here."

"Huh!? How're you still alive? I thought Marianne killed you."

"No, I was just dazed..."

I got up and faced him. "Why the change of heart...?"

"That Ava... had implanted a chip in my brain... she had ordered me to revive her. When I finally managed to rebuild her, she used that chip in my brain to make me resurrect Vance and everyone else... She made me trick you boys into putting on that armor. That blow your Marianne delivered to my brain had broken the chip in my brain. I'm so sor-"

Axl jumped up. "That's right! Marianne- Augh...!"

"Calm down," Finson said. "I have her right here. She's not quite dead yet. He missed her heart by a few inches."

Player's p.o.v.

I slightly opened my eyes. My vision was a bit blurry, but I could make out the sunrise.

 _Oh no... does this mean they didn't make it?_

I felt somebody hold me. I slightly looked up, and saw Axl's face. I turned my head, and saw X and Zero looking at me, too. I felt tears run down my face.

 _They're alright... Thank goodness..._

I felt my life slip away. I tried to reach up to kiss the man holding me, but I fell on his chest. My eyesight faded. The last things I heard were the voices of the Maverick Hunters.

"Boys..."

Axl's p.o.v.

Her heat slowly faded from my arms. I felt a river stream down my face. I held her close to me and sobbed. Why...? It didn't have to be this way...!

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I'm not sure whose.

"Please," I sobbed. "Please, Finson, I beg of you...!" I looked up at him, my face drenched in my tears. "I'm begging you, help her...! ... Make her a Reploid! Please save her!"

My head dropped and I continued to sob.

"... I can," Finson said. "It might take a while, but I can do it."

"Please... I beg of you...!"

The entire morning had passed, and it was noon sharp. We never left Marianne's side as we watched her go from human to reploid. If I'm honest, I was a little worried what would happen to her.

Yes, she'd be alive, but she'd be a Reploid. Reploids don't exist in her Dimension. Did that mean she'd have to live in the shadows? ... On the other hand... I was no longer in forbidden love.

Finally, the evening had come and Finson stood up away from Marianne's body.

"The lady," he said, "is ready...!"

Marianne sat up. Her armor was purple with white hands and legs, and her hair was pushed back with a purple hell mate (i don't know how 2 spell) while her bangs were still hanging over her eyebrows. Her chest plate was a darker shade of purple, and on its center was a music note.

She turned to face us. Her face was just the same as it was before, as well as her eyes.

"The armor," she muttered, "I need to get the armor o-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence, as the three of us were almost choking her.

Player's p.o.v.

While the Hunters had been hugging me, I had noticed that their armor was off. I looked past them on the floor, and saw what I guess had once been Sigma. I realized the war was over, and they had won. I flung my arms around them and nearly cried.

While hugging them, I noticed that my arms were purple and robotic!

"Boys..." The hug ended. "What the fuck happened to me...?"

"Um... y-you were dying," X said nervously. "Th-there was no other way to save you."

"So to save me you took away my humanity!?" I jumped up and hugged Axl with my arms and my legs. "You're the best friends a girl could ever have!"

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-it was n-no big d-dea-"

"I love you boys!"

It was close to 8:00pm, and the boys were in front of the teleporter, ready to return to their Universe.

"... It's been fun, boys," I said. "I really enjoyed having you here."

"Thanks. This has been a great vacation for us. How're you gonna manage your new body?"

"... I'll manage."

Axl turned to face me. "Marianne." He held my arms gently and looked me in the eye. "Come with us."

"What?"

"You can't survive here anymore. Humans won't except you. You'll be normal with us. Please come with us, I'll protect you, I promise!"

I looked at the ground in silence for a moment. I held up my phone and dialed my mother. I only had 10% left, enough to make a quick call.

"Marianne!?"

"... Hello, mom."

"Oh I'm so glad to hear your voice! Where have you been!?"

"... This will be the last time you'll ever speak to me."

"What!?"

"I'm leaving, you'll never see me again."

"Wh-what're you talking about?!"

"I'm going someplace where you can't follow. I had things I wanted to do, and dreams I wanted to achieve, but I'll have to abandone them for now."

"What're you talking about!? Where're you going!?"

"... Goodbye mom. Say bye to Rush for me."

"Wait! Maria-"

The battery died. I started to cry when Axl swooped me up bridal style.

"Now come on. I've gotta repay your hospitality somehow!"

I pressed my face against his chest and sobbed. The last thing from my Universe I saw was the beautiful moon shining on us. Then I was going into the Universe where almost everything was robotic, where war was upon the Earth, and where there were two robots fighting each other left and right.

This is my home. This is where I belong. In a world where everyone is like me... As the bride of a Maverick Hunter.

X sighed.

"When will this war end?"

"SHUT! UUUUUP!"

 **So, that's the end of this fanficiton! Which one did you prefer? X9, X10, or `A life with Reploids'? Let me know! My next fanfic will be a Mario fanfic, and if you wanna see anything else MegaMan related then feel free to make suggestions. Catch ya chumps later! =)**


End file.
